


No More Running

by Bishy934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Head Auror Harry Potter, I'm Bad At Tagging, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Miscarriage, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishy934/pseuds/Bishy934
Summary: After Voldemorts return, he went political. This story is set years later about Minister Tom Riddle and Head Auror Harriet Potter. (FEM HARRY) Originally just a one shot, NEW chapter added. CONTAINS MENTION OF MISCARRIAGE.





	1. Chapter 1

Harriet Potter, Head Auror and girl-who-lived was tired of her boss. Minister Riddle, it was well known just who the Minister was. Lord Voldemort, yet witches and wizards worshipped him, some obsessively so judging from the copious amounts of gifts the man received every valentines day. After his return at the end of her fourth year he'd taken a more political approach after killing Albus Dumbledore and the changes were slow and she would admit only in her mind that they were good changes. Equal rights for werewolves, vampires. A change in curriculum at Hogwarts, muggleborns were found earlier and made aware of their world sooner, their muggle relatives sworn to secrecy.

Hermione Granger was head of that department, and muggle technology had been implemented within Hogwarts, the ministry and the public. Response to the changes were mixed but the purebloods were satisfied that magic was magic and dark arts had a place in society, as did traditions such as Yule and summer solstice.

"Head Auror Potter, are you well?" a smooth voice drawled from her doorway, Harriet didn't need to look up to see who had come to pay a visit and she wasn't going to admit that no she wasn't well because she didn't want to go home and sit alone. Single life sucks.

"I'm perfectly fine Minister Riddle, why are you here?" she asked whilst reading over another pointless report about her funding being rejected again.

"I want you to accompany me to dinner" Riddle murmured.

"I'm having dinner with the Goblins, since the Ministry can't provide my Aurors with much needed resources I'll have to fund it myself" Harriet said bitterly, wanting nothing more then the man to leave her alone. Yes he'd stopped trying to kill her, and yes he'd already explained about the fake prophecy and she understood it didn't stop him from trying to spend time with her.

"It wasn't a request" Tom hissed.

"I am busy Minister, can't you go reply to your fan mail or something" Harriet brushed him off.

"You are infuriating, you are required at this dinner with French diplomats. Go home and find something appropriate to dress in" Tom ordered, hating how this witch mocked, chided and aggravated him.

"Oh no not again, you're going to use the whole girl who lived angle aren't you? I sat through that horrid dinner with the German representatives... I don't get paid enough for this" Hari exclaimed, she should have admitted she was sick.

"No were going to use the youngest Head Auror who happens to be the girl who lived angle." Tom corrected

"I didn't get my position because of that title!"

"Did you want me to compliment you, will that permit you to go home and change?" Minister huffed frustrated

"No, I want you to clear this funding" Hari said brushing past the Minister and pushing the parchment into his chest.

"I didn't agree to this" Tom called out

"Oh but you will Minister" Hari laughed as she made her way from her office and to the lifts.

Wearing her emerald green dress and silver over robe she returned to the ministry and made her way to the ministry. She ignored the inappropriate wolf whistles as she passed, hadn't they ever seen a witch in a dress before. The Ministry's secretary greeted her with a frown of jealousy before allowing her to enter Tom's office.

"Lady Potter" Lord Malfoy greeted, his eyes appraising her current state of dress.

"Lord Malfoy, Minister, Severus" Harriet greeted the three wizards.

"Harriet, you look lovely" Severus complimented. She caught the Minister's glare towards the Potions master why was he jealous?

"Thank you, expect contact from Auror Johnson he's had difficulty identify a potion in his current case. I hope you don't mind that I pointed him in your direction"

"Not at all Harriet, enjoy your dinner" the man smirked at her disgruntled face. It wasn't a secret that she detested formal dinners, in her position she had to attend many.

"A dinner in exchange for department funding. Almost feels like prostitution but work is work" she sniffed, Severus snorted and left.

"Leave us Lucius" Tom ordered

"Yes Minister" the blonde lord bowed and left.

"Very.. Slytherin" Minister riddle eyes felt like they were undressing her, and she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Well the hat did say I'd do well in Slytherin"

"Then why were you not in my house?" Tom asked surprised

"Met Draco Malfoy.." Harriet cringed, Draco had for months tried to court her. She was glad he'd finally got the hint and found himself a lovely witch to become his bride.

"Ah, so you asked"

"Begged, definitely begged to be put anywhere but that house" Harriet laughed, before she realised she was laughing with the Minister and stopped herself. That had been happening too often recently, laughing, smiling In the man's presence like she had come to enjoy it. She blamed her working hours, she sometimes worked closely with Tom, had spent weeks in his home after too many threats, she'd begun to learn things about the man that she doubted many others did.

"You're over thinking again" Tom whispered, Harriet backed away when she realised how close Tom had gotten to her with out her notice.

"You're being inappropriate again" Harriet countered, when Tom grabbed her wrist firmly his thumb rubbing softly against her skin.

"Perhaps, I am tired of you running away from me. From us" Tom said quietly

"There is no us" Harriet denied, except that one time where they'd snogged like teenagers and she couldn't blame it on alcohol as neither of them had any.

"There should be, you just keep denying yourself"

"There is many reasons why we shouldn't" Harriet pointed out before wrinkling her nose. "And aren't you currently courting that American witch?"

"No, she tasted like flowers."

"Tasted like flowers? That- you're insane" Harriet snapped she remembered Tom's husky voice purring in her ear how she tasted like treacle tart before he devoured her again.

"Not anymore, are you not dating Wilde?" Tom purred

"Merlin no, he had to use a wand for everything and he left ring stains on his kitchen counters." Harriet cringed "That sounded petty didn't it?"

"No, you're a powerful witch you want an equal and someone who can clean after themselves" Tom told her, his hand cupping her face.

"We shouldn't.." Harriet repeated

"Say no and I'll stop" Tom said moving closer, she should say no shouldn't she? Her treacherous body instead moved the distance between them and then those familiar lips met hers, her back met the wall and her hand gripped into the Minister usually immaculate hair. Tom hands greedily ran over her body, before the lips were gone and Tom growled resting his head on hers.

"Dinner, we have dinner plans" Tom said unhappily reminded, if Harriet wasn't just as disappointed she would have smirked at the slip in emotions but instead she pushed on his shoulders for him to step back. The man ran a hand through his hair, whilst she neatened her dress and robes. Silently hoping her lips weren't too obviously bruised and swollen. She didn't flinch when Tom kissed her softly a few more times before they both entered the Ministers floo calling out the restaurants name. Instantly she knew something was wrong, there was too many people.

"Minister Riddle, welcome and you must be Head Auror Potter I've heard many things about you" a man greeted as he approached. Too casually.

"Monsieur Picques, I wasn't expecting such a large entourage" Tom murmured, so it wasn't just Harriet who had noticed it. The wizard fidgeted under the red man's gaze before attempting to straighten

"Many stories have been told about you both. It is natural to be concerned"

"Of course, but there is a pre cast oath that myself or the Minister will not harm you during your visit. This is unexpected but let's not let it spoil your trip" Harriet said smiling, a fake smile but the man didn't know that she planned to alert her Aurors.

Pre drinks and wizards she didn't know the name approached them, politely greeting them both. The Minister stood close to her side and glared when a wizards polite kiss on the back of her hand lingered awkwardly.

"Possessive no?" The unnamed wizard asked teasingly. Harriet chose to just raise an eye brow in dismissal.

"You owe me for this" she hissed in parseltongue to the Minister, taking two glasses of champagne testing both and passing one to her boss.

"I'll make it up to you" Tom hissed back rolling his eyes.

"If you think sex will make me forget about this you're wrong" Harriet huffed, Tom shot her a perverted grin but said nothing. Harriet blinked when an unfamiliar wizard approached them, he was tense and her necklace hummed that the wizard was concealed by a glamour or poly juice potion.

"Good day Minister, Potter" the wizard greeted rudely

"Is something wrong Mr..?" Harriet prodded

"What don't you recognise your first friend Potter?" a victorious smirk.

"Concealed to look like someone else? Of course not Mr Weasley, you are aware you're wanted yes?" Harriet asked slowly

"Don't patronise me! You're a filthy traitor, you were supposed to kill him yet here you are his whore!" Ronald snapped, gaining the attention of the rooms occupants. Harriet rolled her eyes, before Ronald could withdraw his wand she had placed suppressor cuffs around his wrists and legs. She walked closer to him and removed his wand from his holster, scanning for any hidden wands or weapons non verbally.

"You're upset that you couldn't continue stealing from me, that the marriage contract didn't hold. That's okay Mr Weasley you'll have plenty of time to get over it in Azkaban. You will be placed in Auror Custody, anything you say can and will be used against you at your trial. Is that clear?" Hari asked softly, it wasn't long before two Aurors came to collect the red headed Weasley and escort him to the holding cells.

"That was too easy" Harriet whispered feeling uneasy.

"Yes though Weasley isn't the brightest of wizards, he had help... have you checked everyone?" Tom asked just as quiet

"Yes. Though that doesn't mean he hadn't already left something, he came here for a reason" Harriet assessed, guests were already getting seated ready for the dinner and she knew she would soon be. Though she felt on high alert and wasn't comfortable just ignoring her gut feeling. "Make excuses for me" She asked quietly of the Minister who looked frustrated but nodded. She didn't give him chance to argue. She left the dining room and started casting detection spells as she walked, entering the kitchen she disillusioned herself quickly when she heard raised voices.

"Potter is here, we can finally get rid of the bitch." A male hissed,

"We shouldn't Bishop, they've got Ron already and he told us about her. She'll suspect something. We should retreat and come up with a new plan" Bishop didn't sound familiar, maybe a code name? And although the second assailant wanted to back out they were complicit in what ever had been planned.

"No, we've waited months! Run along Kota if you've changed your mind" the wizard currently identified as Bishop challenged, Kota frowned but stayed put. Harriet moved so she could see what they were doing, the food was set out ready to be served and they had vials of potions lined up. They were behind the mysterious potion. Knowing she should call and wait for back up, but she was Head Auror and she'd missed field work plus they were here made her forego protocol and she moved stealthily behind the two wizards. Cuffs and stunned she warded of the area and sent a patronus to her Aurors, all units available were to get to her as soon as possible.

She continued around the kitchen and her blood went cold, unconscious witches in different states of undress had bombs strapped to their bodies. She felt like she'd walked into a muggle movie, she had barely any knowledge on bombs, and she wasn't wanting to risk the restaurant full of French diplomats and Tom to test her knowledge. Don't panic, wait for backup, ignore the countdown. 19 minutes 38 seconds is plenty of time, breathe, release, breathe.

Deciding to first clear the premises she returned to the dining hall, removing her disillusionment charm and casting a sonorous.

"I apologise for the inconvenience, but I require you all to accompany Aurors Black and Malfoy to the Ministry. It is for your own safety that you leave quickly but remain calm." Harriet spoke clearly

"What is the meaning of this?" Picques demanded

"At this time I'm unwilling to disclose to much information, however I will divulge that this area is now a crime scene. Please accompany Aurors Black and Malfoy to the ministry, more information will be granted when I see fit" Harriet answered. Her Godfather and Draco lead the group through the floo, knowing they'd all would be required to answer questions and leave details in case they need to be contacted later.

"Zabini, time to show off your skills. Four witches with muggle devices strapped to them, through that door and to your left." Harriet instructed, the Italian wizard nodded and strode off. Harriet turned feeling Tom behind her "Minister you need to leave"

"I don't think so" Tom hissed sharply

"are you going to question me and my Aurors capabilities right now?" Hari snarled "Leave, before I push you into that fire place myself. Parkinson, Thomas I want you to collect all the food and vials from the kitchen. I suspect it to be related to Johnson's case."

"They've all gone Boss" Sirius grinned as he returned with Malfoy

"Good, Malfoy take the two detained to the left of this door to lock up and Black take the Minister with you. Stun him if you have too." Harriet ordered before sauntering off.

"She'll kill me if you don't come with Minister" Sirius swallowed not sure who he should be more scared off. The Minister sighed but left the restaurant, choosing to return to his office rather than to where the diplomats were. He barely noticed the time passing as he looked through a mountain of paperwork, it was approaching 7pm and he wondered if Harriet had gone without stopping to see him. In usual Potter fashion he thought fondly, before grabbing his coat and walking towards her office, a light was on indicating she too had stayed late.

"Do you have a home Potter?" he drawled leaning against the doorframe, he was disappointed to see the witch had changed since their disastrous dinner.

"I do" she replied simply, her quill scratching against parchment.

"Do you intend to go home this evening?"

"Why are you here Minister?" she huffed the report just needed to be finished and then she could drink wine, have takeout and then sleep

"Why do you call me Minister out loud, yet call me Tom in your head?" Tom questioned coming to sit on the edge of her desk, removing the quill from between her fingers.

"I told you to stay out of my head" She glared

"Come home with me" Tom asked amused when she gaped at his forwardness

"Excuse me?" Hari squeaked

"I said come home with me" Tom repeated with a small grin

"I can't-" Harriet denied before frowning "Why?"

"No more running." Tom said watching as she fiddled with the report nervously.

"It's been a long day and-" Harriet sighed, Tom silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Take away, wine and quiet company. Nothing strenuous I swear" Tom bargained, he moved slightly when the witch stood showing her form revealing Auror Robes, showing the body he felt beneath his fingers earlier.

"As you won't take no for an answer I suppose I can bare your presence for one night Minister" the witch sounded exasperated, Tom would have believed her if it wasn't for the slight grin.

"Chinese?" Tom questioned as they walked through his manor. She shook her head.

"Fish and chips, I've not had one for a while.. since I was here actually" Tom remembered those nights, the witch often fell asleep on his sofa after two glasses of wine whilst waiting for the food to arrive.

"They've opened a new fish and chip shop in Diagon, I'll have an elf order from there" Tom said handing an elf their coats and taking a seat in his living room, here he could relax. Slouch and put his feet up on his sofa.

"It's still odd seeing you like that" Hari told him, he looked at her laid out on the opposite sofa as she used to do during the weeks it was demanded he have protection.

"Not many would believe you" which made Harriet snort, who could she tell Hermione? Possibly, Luna probably already knew and Neville but he was still terrified of Voldemort and didn't like talking about him. So no she would not be gossiping about slouch emperor Voldemort anytime soon. She leaned over to reach her wine and sat up to sip at it, hoping food would come soon since Tom was watching her so closely.

"Go on ask me" she said, tired of being worked out like a puzzle

"When did you know something was wrong?" if Harriet was surprised by the question she didn't show it.

"As soon as I walked in"

"Yet you said nothing"

"You already knew, you mentioned the occupants. As for any of the other guests, well it wouldn't have worked out so well if I created a panic now would it?" Harriet said lightly

"The target?" Tom asked intrigued

"You, they weren't expecting me. Terry Bishop, the wizard in the kitchen he was pleased that I was there, Kota the brighter of the two tried to change their plans since I was unexpected." Harriet grinned, being on active duty gave her thrills

"You miss field work?"

"Sometimes, paperwork gets a little monotonous don't you think?"

"No or I wouldn't do it" Tom drawled, no Hari thought he wouldn't that's what minions are for. "Your mind wanders to much when I'm close to you, isn't that risky?" Tom drawled close to her ear.

"You get close to me often, why is that?" Hari murmured

"You're refreshing, you know who I am. Minister, Dark Lord, Voldemort and yet you don't care for the titles. You appreciate my looks, but you don't gush with those other witches. So I wanted to learn more about you, you're so different. I actually like your company, your lack of fear, you infuriate me, mock me and tease me for some reason I let you get away with it." Tom said softly, removing the wine glass from her hand, placing it on the table and peppering kisses on her face.

"And when you've worked it out?" Harriet asked guarded

"I doubt I'll ever figure you out Hari." Tom said against her mouth, they could talk later Hari seemed to agree as she shoved him over so he could sit on the sofa and she moved to straddle him. Opening her mouth so he could push his tongue inside, whilst he gripped her hips when she ground down on his hardening cock. She released a whimper when he bit down on her bottom lip, before laying her down on the sofa vanishing her robes. He groaned not expecting the witch to wear such revealing lingerie, her breasts were covered with semi sheer emerald lace, emerald leather under band and silver studs embellished the straps.

"Tease" Tom said around mouthing and sucking down her neck, his hands palming at her breasts.

"Just fuck me" Hari moaned tugging at his hair when he lowered to her nipple.

"Beg" Tom ordered "Beg for my cock" before sucking her nipple back into his mouth.

"That's uh unfair" she wouldn't beg, she wasn't that desperate.

"Dark lord" Tom purred moving further down her body.

"Bastard" Hari hissed as a tongue pushed against her clothed pussy. She tried to move her hips wanted to feel more but one of Tom's arms restrained her across her stomach "Merlin Tom, I hate you"

"Do you want me to stop?" Tom asked moving away from her pussy, making her whine.

"Stop talking" she said pushing his head back down receiving a chuckle from the man then she felt a wash of magic and her knickers vanished. A tongue scrapped against her slit, digging inside her and finding her clit, the slow wet circles were driving her to her orgasm she needed more. "Bite me, my lips bite them" she ordered, feeling her walls pulse when Tom listened to her order. Her mind screaming yes yes yes... as she climaxed

"You're going to kill me" Tom said hoarsely, lapping at her juices. A finger pushing inside her, Salazar she's so tight.

"Need more" Hari said squeezing around the lone finger, wanting to be filled.

"Say please" Tom purred circling her hole. Pushing his finger in and out of her slowly, looking up at her flushed face and sweaty glistening skin. Listening to the moans and whines, as Harriet tried not to resort to begging.

"I fucking hate you, Tom please" she choked out, her body burning with pleasure and she just wanted the teasing to stop, she wanted Tom's cock. Tom added a finger pleased that the witch wanted this, though he could probably cum just listening to the noises and the sweet pussy on his tongue.

"Tom please your cock now please" Hari begged when three fingers were screwing inside her comfortably. Couldn't he see she was dying here. She whined when cold air hit her pussy, Tom's fingers and tongue moving away from it and a weight pressed against her front. Tom's tongue tasted bitter in her mouth, was that really what she tasted like? Kind of gross but she was close to delirious and feeling a smooth cock pressing against her entrance was enough to silence any protest. Tom pushed inside so slowly, filling her up why did the dark lord have such a big cock? She was slightly concerned it wouldn't fit but then his hips met hers and she wiggled at the very full feeling pulling up her knees and tilting up her hips to take him inside further.

"Fuck" Tom swore when he was fully sheathed

"Yes fuck me now" Hari urged, rolling her hips.

Tom pushed in and out of the tight wet warmth, his cock sliding against the slick wetness creating wonderful friction on his already erect cock. The resistance as he pushing back inside and the suction as he pulled back out. Salazar he was having sex with his one time enemy, she was willingly accepting him inside of her body. He'd always acknowledge that sex was power and freedom, but he must be thinking with more then his cock as sex with Harriet Potter was different. A good different.

"Fuck yes yes yes" Hari cried beneath him, Tom tensed at the flood surrounding his cock. His sensitive cock being strangled inside a hole full of hot pussy juice. They kissed through her orgasm, and Tom thrust erratically before he was releasing inside her. Pulling a shorter orgasm out of her, he with difficulty stopped himself falling on her in a boneless heap.

"Master Mipsy be bringing you food sir" an elf squeaked embarrassed.

"Leave it on the table Mipsy" Tom sighed, not wanting to move just yet. He lifted his head slightly and was pleased that his elf had left two robes. He summoned them both and after feeling Harriet using a wandless cleaning spell passed one to her. He wasn't expecting her to stay, he'd decided to stop running from her but she had tried to avoid as much as possibly recently.

"I don't think I could psychically run right now" Hari murmured tiredly to him. For now he'd take what he could get.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom woke up alone, he noticed a note placed on the pillow but was still not pleased. Hari had ran as soon as she was able, he thought last night- last night had definitely been something and it had definitely not been the end. They had circled around each other for months, did she really think he wanted one night? Did she?

He didn't have much time to consider that, instead he prepared himself for the day he intended to make a surprise visit to Hogwarts he had his suspicion that all wasn't as it seemed. Since his takeover he hadn't arrived at the castle unannounced, so they would not expect him to start doing so.

Being a Hogwarts heir meant he could apparate directly anywhere into the castle, he chose to land inside the Headmistress's office. He saw two wands immediately train on him, reacted instinctively with no wand required he had the two witches bond and silenced. Awake and alive, so they could see him and hear him.

"I must have missed your call Minerva, why else would you two ladies be having a cup of tea in MY castle?" Tom hissed furiously. "You know what this foul woman did to Harriet Potter, you know what her son attempted to do and yet you still worship a dead man."

Fighting the urge to slaughter the traitorous bitches he moved to the floo and called the Auror office.

"I require Head Auror Potter and Aurors Black, Malfoy and Lestrange immediately." He levitated the two witches onto the floor, before taking a seat in the Head teacher's chair he didn't have to wait long for the Aurors to request permission to step through, when they did the lack of the head auror was noticed.

"Minister, you requested us." Draco Malfoy said awaiting his instruction.

"I did, where is Head Auror Potter?" he asked them

Sirius frowned before replying "She was in her office the last time I saw her Minister."

They waited over ten minutes before a dishevelled looking head auror apparated in, her eyes were alight with unspent anger, a bruise was forming on her left cheek the same side as her cut lip. Clearly she had been in some sort of battle and was running of adrenaline.

"Bloody hell Hari what happened to you?" Sirius demanded, his wand already pointed at her face to begin healing.

"Work, you demanded my presence Minister" she said turning her attention to Tom, who sat comfortably behind a large desk.

"Prisoners" Tom told her, pointing in the direction of the two bound witches. Hari followed his finger and pushed Sirius wand out of her face, stalking forward to crouch in front of Molly Weasley and Minerva Mcgonagall. Tom watched her face turn into an evil, vindictively pleased smile and felt his body tensing. He knew Hari could be as bloodthirsty as him but to see such a look on the usually cheerful witch did something to him.

"Your daughter is dead apparently couldn't hack living with dementors, she chewed on her wrists and bled to death. I wonder how long your youngest son will last I give him a month, his guard is a young dementor apparently they get a little over excited. When he's dead I'll have them drag his body into your cell so you can say goodbye, I already turned your daughter into dust if I knew you was coming I'd have waited." Hari said this so cheerfully that the spectators shivered.

She moved to hover over Mcgonagall. "Albus Dumbledore is dead. I only wish that I was the one to do it, he cost me my parents, my childhood and almost my life. You had the opportunity to make a difference, to make this world better, to promote equality and you wasted it. You're a fool Minerva and you'll spend the remainder of your life in Azkaban."

"Take them." She said once she'd straightened up, Bellatrix and Draco placed cuffs on both prisoners before levitating them towards the floo. "Sirius, inform Arthur Weasley before he hears this from anyone else."

"Sure Boss, you okay?"

"Course I am" if Sirius didn't believe her he didn't say anything. He followed Malfoy and Lestrange through the floo, leaving Hari and Tom alone.

"You ran."

"I left a note." Hari replied quietly, she was concentrating on Tom's movements as he stalked towards her.

"Do you still have your school tie?" Tom asked.

"Uh"

Tom chuckled as he stopped in front of her, hands on the wall each side of her face, his legs parted to keep hers in the middle. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Why?"

"I think you know." Tom said appraising her body with a slow lingering look.

Hari had to think about breathing "Tell me anyway"

"I've been rock hard since you showed up, you're quite sadistic you know? Fuck, that evil smile." Tom said closing the distance and pushing their hips together. "You naked on that desk except for a Gryffindor tie popped into my head and I'd very much like to make that a reality."

"We shouldn't-" Tom cut of her weak protest with a rough kiss, her lip had been mostly healed but it was still a little tender. She anchored herself against the wall before lifting her legs to wrap around Tom's waist.

"Next time then." Tom agreed, vanishing their trousers he slipped a finger past Hari's underwear and found her soaked. "Going to kill me."

"Fuck me first." Hari pleaded, grounding down on the finger as she gripped Tom's face with both hands and pulled him towards her again. Kissing Tom was quickly becoming addictive, everything felt more when they kissed. She cried out into Tom's mouth when he slid into her slowly, she could feel every inch of him as he filled her. "Tom, ah fuck. Tom."

Tom had to grip Hari's hip as her body convulsed and twisted away from him, he followed her thrusting deep and fast. He hissed when Hari nails pierced his back, biting her neck in retaliation but he went back to kissing her, couldn't stop himself, didn't want too. She was just too fucking much and he needed to have her again and again. He wouldn't let her deny them this, it was better then any victory he'd ever had.

"Mine" Tom growled between kisses and smirked when Hari cried out a yes yes yours. He doubted she would have caved so quickly if she wasn't so delirious.

"Gonna-ah fuck fuck mmm Tom." Hari moaned as her walls fluttered around him, her body shaking as an orgasm blew out of her. She rested her sweaty forehead against his shoulder and whimpered when her pussy protested Tom's last few thrusts. This morning she'd told herself never again and not even a day later she had caved, she was screwed. She forced her head back against the wall, licking her drying lips and couldn't stop the pleased smile from appearing on her face as she took in Tom's appearance. He looked rough, hair sticking up everywhere, scratch marks on his chin and neck probably more that she couldn't see. His eyes flicked up to hers and his face came closer again, leading her lips into a slow kiss that said things to Hari that she didn't understand but the feelings were not unwelcomed. She pushed closer, gave more of herself and Tom took it greedily, would she ever get used to how wanton Tom made her? Already she was hot, fluttering and squeezing around the softening cock inside her.

"Mine" Tom repeated with so much possessiveness Hari's body shook. "You want this?" Tom asked his cock now hard, pushing against her tightening muscles.

"Shit! O oh shit." Hari didn't know how he did it, possibly magic but she didn't care as long as Tom kept pushing her closer and closer to that edge, with her eyes closed she didn't notice their magic rising together. Mingling and merging in the air.

"Yours I'm yours. Please." Hari wasn't sure what she was begging for but apparently Tom knew her body reactions, he rubbed her clit and crushed their mouths together. Hari didn't think she could possibly climb higher already she felt like the air was to thick to breathe and then she came crashing, her whole body tensing, toes curling as a scream of Tom's name was ripped from her. She didn't see their magic explode in a flash of colours before being absorbed by the castle. "I can't, no more." She mumbled slumping forward silently hoping Tom would catch her.

When she came too she was clean, dressed and sat in Tom's lap. That was something that had never happened to her before passing out from sex, it was slightly unsettling so was glad when Tom didn't smirk or brag. Instead he gripped her tighter around the waist and played with a strand of her hair.

"Hogwarts" Tom murmured capturing her attention. "Even though we have yet to claim the castle, she has always recognised us as her heirs. As heirs we're somewhat able to feel her, she is pleased that we have returned together, her pleasure added to our own was too much for the both of us. If you had not needed me I would have passed out too."

"Do you have a plan?" Hari asked accepting Tom's explanation.

"Yes. Have you considered a new occupation?"

"No" Hari said slowly.

"Then I will be the new headmaster." Tom divulged

"Aren't you worried about the disruption this will cause?"

"I will still rule Hari, just someone else will be Minister. Although I'd like for someone to dispute it." Tom said darkly.

"I know that." Hari soothed "But the new minister whoever that might be will become the target of any possible attacks, we'd need to prepare for that and Hogwarts, are you sure that the Professors are sympathetic to your cause. Molly was found here, who knows how often she visited and who else knows."

"Those are amongst the things we will need to find out immediately." Tom agreed

"I can only be of assistance this morning, somethings come up."

"Would this something be connected to the state you arrived here?"

"Yes, but it's personal."

"You told Auror Black it was work related, so which is it?"

"I had breakfast with my muggle Aunt this morning, she had texted me. I hadn't even considered she would save the number but she said it was urgent and begged me, so I was curious. Turns out my cousin may have a wizard for a son, my Aunt was worried about what her husband would do. We were in a cafe, Vernon barged in walked up to the table and caused a scene."

"And just where is the filthy muggle now?"

"I only had time to make him forget seeing me before I received a text from Clara to say you wanted me here. My aunt took him home." Hari said.

"When you go to see the child I'm coming with you." Tom stated in a tone that told Hari not to argue.

"You have a lot to do Headmaster you're needed here."

"You're mine Hari, there's no way I will allow that filthy muggle get away with hitting you."

"I'm not-" she cut herself off, she had agreed to it earlier and last night, sure she could blame being coerced by Tom's cock but she had said it twice.

"Good girl." Tom murmured pleased and Hari wasn't entirely surprised that she felt no anger at the praise.

"Behave." Hari chided. "You should alert the Professors."

"I should, you will question them after."

"So bossy, who will be the new Minister?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Wonderful, Malfoy Junior will be impossible and I doubt Lucius will make it easy for me to strengthen the wards on his manor." Hari huffed.

"Yes I'm sure that will be amusing for you." Tom chuckled, Hari slid out of his lap looking a little flustered. "No more running Hari."

"We'll see, should we begin?" already heading for the door, she waited a moment when she reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to Tom's new office before falling into step with Tom who had joined her.

"I've had elves summon everyone to the great hall." Tom told her

"Lessons will be disrupted today if I'm too interrogate professors." Hari warned

"It's to be expected, it will be fortunate if we do not have to replace any of them classes could continue as normal tomorrow."

The conversation ended as they entered the Great Hall, silence descended on the hall as Minister Riddle and Head Auror Potter took to the raised dais.

"Professors if you would move to the table provided for you in front of us" Hari instructed, it was precautionary. Though they were not vulnerable it would be best not to have any potential threats at their backs. A long table appeared in front of the house tables, which was quickly filled with Professors.

"My visit here this morning was to be a surprise, I've had my suspicions on the happenings inside Hogwarts. To my surprise I found Minerva Mcgonagall drinking tea with Molly Prewitt nee Weasley a wanted criminal."

"My suspicions confirmed I have decided that I will take the post as Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." He paused so they had chance to digest the news, when they quieted he continued.

"We hope that there will be very little disruption to classes after today. This morning classes will be cancelled so Head Auror Potter can interrogate the current Professors to find any involved in harbouring a wanted criminal."

"If any students have any information they want to volunteer it would be appreciated." Hari added

"What did she do?" A brave Gryffindor yelled.

"She was a member of a rebel group who after the death of their leader, made several attempts on the lives of myself and the Minister. Her crimes will be released in their entirety once she is charged." Hari explained and the Gryffindor curiosity seemed satisfied at least for now.

"Prefects will lead their house to their dormitories, you will be instructed to return here once the interrogations are completed. Do so now."

"You're prepared?" Tom said switching to parseltongue to ensure privacy.

"Prepared no but I work best when I wing it." Hari grinned at him when he snorted at the understatement. "I'll use good old Sal's truth spell, Veritiserum was brewed by Severus and although I can't imagine he knew anything but a truth spell he won't be able to counter."

"Very well, you'll do so here."

"Yes sir" Hari gave him a mock salute before walking down the steps and walked slowly across the table. Her fingers slid across the sleek wood as she walked until she stopped at her first target.

"Poppy you're looking a little nervous." Hari said lightly

"I'm a little warm Miss Potter that's all."

"Then you won't mind if I start with you." Hari smiled pleasantly. "No need to move, we're just going to chat right here where Our Minister can see us."

"Of course."

"Great. Look at me." Pomfrey met Hari's gaze and Hari pushed her magic towards the witch "veritatem tantum" the spell was latin as many of the known magic was, roughly translating to only truth.

"Is your name Poppy Pomfrey?"

"Yes"

"What did you administer to me when Gilderoy Lockhart failed in healing my broken arm?"

"Skele gro"

"Were you aware of Molly Weasley whereabouts?"

"No."

"Did you know she visited Hogwarts?"

"Yes"

"Are you a member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No."

"Do you meet with any of the members of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Which members do you meet with?"

"Minerva Mcgonagall, Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Do you know anymore names of members of the order of the phoenix?"

"No."

"Do you treat students with dark affinity as you would a light affinity student?"

"No."

"Have you ignored signs of abuse because of a students magical affinity?"

"Yes."

Hari pulled back her magic and Pomfrey slumped in her chair, until Hari gripped the witch by her collar. "You're fired, you disgusting prejudice bitch."

"Hari let her go."

"You're not worth it." Hari released her and stepped back, inside she was burning up a rage. How could she have been so foolish to believe that Hermione was loyal to her?

"Do you need to leave?"

"No, I'm fine. Let me finish."

The remaining professors answered the questions and Hari was thorough with her questions, some were unsure on how to proceed with the Dark Lord as headmaster but would remain open minded. Tom knew now who to watch closely although none would pass his scrutiny the man's paranoia was well known.

Tom dismissed them and apparated him and Hari to the chamber. He stepped away and waited quietly, he wasn't sure how Hari was going to react having found out her best friend was indeed a liar.

"Why are we here?" Hari asked slowly, the chamber held bad memories for her she was pleased to see that the skeleton of the massive beast that she had slayed in her second year was no longer down here.

"Talk to me."

"About what?" Hari snapped. "I should've known, it was too easy for her to see that old fucks wrongdoings. She was too loyal. I hate people."

"Not everyone betrays you Hari."

"Anyone will betray anyone for the right price." Pushing Tom away as he moved to comfort her. "I'm fine."

"You think this is fine?" Tom hissed pushing Hari's head up to see the cracks appearing in the stone. "You're not fine, you couldn't walk through the ministry and arrest that witch without the building collapsing with you. So curse me, hit me or cry on my shoulder but don't lie to me."

"It's exhausting" Hari admitted. "You won't know this but you're the only person able to pass through my wards at my home. You. I went to add Hermione so many times but just couldn't, I had no idea she was a member but still didn't allow her access to my home."

"Hari you weren't to know that she was a traitor, you weren't the only one fooled."

"I should have known. I should have. Her department deals with children Tom, children, we don't know if she's done anything to them."

"Then let's go find out." Tom said pulling Hari's hand from her hair and entwining their fingers.

"No you're needed here and that's kind of my job."

"You're mine Hari, and if you react badly to her presence no one will be to stop you like I can. I'm doing it for the safety of the ministry and its workers."

She snorted "Right. Where's the basilisk corpse?"

"I moved it to it's nest, I know it makes you uncomfortable."

Hari stopped walking and Tom brushed up against her back. "I thought I killed a piece of you right here."

"You didn't."

"I know that now but back then I didn't want to do it. I didn't care if Weasley lived or died, diary Tom told me to stab him."

"What?" Tom looked bewildered and Hari took a moment to save that to memory.

"The basilisk venom was killing me and diary Tom had my wand, I was dying." Hari continued. "He said I've seen your thoughts Harriet Potter-"

"And you are mine. Destroy the diary, I won't be needing it when we meet again." Tom finished for her. "I gave you the fang."

"Yes."

"Seems my diary saw what I see when I look at you." Tom said smirking, tucking Hari's hair behind her ear. Hari didn't know how to reply to that or the look Tom was giving her so pressed her lips together, not wanting to say something foolish. "You have no idea. After you Potter."

When they arrived at the ministry, the pair attracted curious looks but no one approached they travelled the corridors in silence, reaching the lift that would take them to Granger's floor they stepped inside and found it empty. Tom wouldn't let her stray far, the more she tried to gain some space the tighter he held.

She left the lift first, travelling the familiar to her once friends office, she smiled at the receptionist before knocking and entering Hermione's office.

"Oh Hari I wasn't expecting you" Hermione glanced at her clock. "It's a little early for lunch, oh good morning Minister."

"What was in it for you Granger?" Hari asked slowly walking around Hermione's desk. "You fooled me, you worked hard to get yourself this position being Harriet Potter's friend helped no doubt but what was in it for you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hari. You're acting a little weird." Hermione said sliding out of her chair and moving around to get out of her reach.

"Sit down Granger." Hari snapped and Granger nodded weakly before returning to her chair. "You're a member of the order of Phoenix, you had meetings with Pomfrey, Mcgonagall and Prewitt."

"It's not true Hari it's not. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Ron got himself captured and poor little Ginny died in Azkaban. I saw her body myself, Azkaban wasn't kind to her. She was so frail, her eyes bulged out of her face, she had no weight on her. She killed herself gnawed at her wrists until she bled to death." Hari told her. "I told Molly i didn't think Ron would last a month, you. Well you I think will last a little longer, which bit bothered you that Ron was caught or that I turned what was left of Ginerva into dust?"

"You fucking bitch." Hermione screamed finding herself pinned to the chair. "You ruined everything!"

"What? What did you want so badly?" Hari demanded. Hermione's eyes strayed on Tom. "You wanted the Minister?"

"Of course I did you clueless bitch! But he only had eyes for you!"

"So you joined an organisation that worked against him?"

"Oh no Potter, the Order of phoenix changed their target to you."

"That didn't work out so well for them did it?" Hari laughed coldly "So all this is because you had a crush on Tom?"

"Stupid girl! How do you not realise who he is? He's the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard of the ages. No one would sneer at my blood status, I'd be recognised for my intelligence and you just had to get in the way! I saw you both at the gala, the one you told me you wouldn't be attending it was my chance. I had made a batch of polyjuice potion, secured your hair and bought a new dress but then you showed up. He didn't even notice me."

"You pathetic little mudblood." Tom sneered "Do you think I would have been fooled by polyjuice potion? Where was your supposed intelligence when concocting that pitiful plan?"

"You'll bore of her, just like everybody else did, poor ickle baby Hari Potter what else is she good for except a good fuck?" Hermione tormented and Tom saw Hari tense before her magic blew out.

"You forgot that I'm a powerful witch didn't you? Say one more word and I'll burn you alive."

"Do it! You know it's true Hari you're broken, no one could ever love you." Hermione choked out, her face twisting into a grimace as she felt scorching hot everywhere.

"When have I ever wanted that? If you're trying to push me to murder you you're going to have to try harder. You should see your skin now though, none of those cosmetic charms will save you now. If I'm broken you're trash. Enjoy Azkaban." Hari said smugly, the witch was bound and silenced before being levitated out of her office. Providing more embarrassment being seen arrested by her workmates.

"Head Auror Potter?"

"Take the day off Mrs Winters."

Hari entered the DMLE and let Malfoy handle Grangers booking in, he looked exceptionally pleased for being given the opportunity.

"Hari, you sure you're okay?" Sirius came up to holding her shoulders in a reassuring grip, he was in protective godfather mode and not an Auror. This made a tired smile appear on her face and she nodded. "Too soon? Okay well tomorrow Amelia demands you attend dinner, little James misses his Auntie."

"Sure Sirius I'll be there." He kissed her cheek, giving her one more searching look and departed. Hari entered her office and slumped into her chair.

"She's wrong you know" Tom murmured

"Maybe."

"I will admit I understand very little when it comes to emotions."

"You admitting you don't know everything? Quick let's alert the Prophet." Hari gasped

"I should curse you." Tom warned

"But you won't." Hari smiled sweetly

"I would spank you, as I was saying emotions are something I don't fully understand but love is considered a deep affection, Eros a passionate love some would describe as lust or if Greek myths were to be believed it was a madness created by cupid's arrow. Phillia a love built around friendship, companionship, dependability and trust. Plato is Philia born out of eros, the lust for possession transformed into a shared desire to experience life with another."

"Your point?" Hari asked warily, Tom in dictator mode was a lovely sight but his words terrified her.

"I want to possess you, all of you. Your mind, your body, your soul but I want to experience life with you. You're the only person I can't ignore, the one person I search out for in a crowded room, you make life enjoyable. This is not a declaration of love, I want to understand it so I can but I've suppressed emotions most of my life I don't know if I ever will be able too."

"Tom.."

"Don't discard my words because they make you uncomfortable." Tom said softly

"Could you leave now?" Hari sniffed hiding her face behind her hands. She felt Tom ward her door instead and let him pick her up to sit with her on his lap. She tried to stop the fresh tears from spilling. "Crap"

"Will this be a common occurrence?" Tom questioned feeling entirely uncomfortable with the crying witch, he didn't want to leave but he did want to stop Hari crying, the sight of tears made him angry and he wanted to soothe her.

"You didn't have to stay" Hari pointed out though her grip on Tom's shirt showed she didn't want him to leave. She cleared her throat "But no, I don't find myself crying often."

A knock on the door interrupted the quiet that had fallen upon them and they both stood, so when Auror Malfoy and Lestrange came in the moment looked innocent enough though they shared a discrete look.

"Minister, Head Auror Potter." Bellatrix greeted "We apologise for interrupting, we thought you'd like to know we've interrogated Granger and she has provided us a list of names that are current members of the rebel group."

"Good, are any of them ministry employees?"

"There are two amongst the list that currently work here."

"Then arrest them." Hari ordered like it should have been done so already.

"Yes Ma'am, previously you've allowed the press to have full disclosure we wondered if this was the case with Granger's interrogation."

"What would you have us hide?" Tom questioned.

"My Lord she-" Bellatrix nudged Draco to take over

"She repeatedly mentioned your relationship with Head Auror Potter, My Lord."

"Leave it out" Hari instructed

"Print it" Tom countered turning his attention to the raven haired witch. "Why would you leave it out?"

"Because" Hari huffed

"Because what Hari? Embarrassed?"

"Don't put words in my mouth Riddle!" Hari hissed "If she didn't tell the rebel group what she knew about us then I will still be their target, not you."

"You're worried about my safety?" Tom asked stunned.

"For the moment I'd like you to live yes, tease me any more and I'll kill you myself." Hari growled

"Our duel is very much overdue, your smart mouth is going to get you into trouble."

Hari smirked and licked her lips. "I'm sure you can find a way to shut me up, My Lord"

Draco cleared his throat reminding the pair they were not in fact alone and he couldn't quite believe what he had witnessed. The Dark Lord flirting with Potter! The glare he received from the minister made him believe he should have slipped away.

"Print it, was that all?" Hari asked

"No ma'am she wants to plead insanity."

"That won't work, she can await her trial in Azkaban she needs to get used to it. Escort her there yourselves."

"Yes ma'am" the aurors said before leaving Hari's office.

"I will punish you later for that but I must leave." Tom warned

"Can't wait"

Tom groaned before taking a grip of her hip. "Tease."

"You're insatiable." Hari said feeling the growing erection pressing against her. Tom growled against her neck and Hari had to reach behind her to grip her desk. "We both need to work."

"I know."

"That means you need to stop distracting me." Hari said though she did spread her legs so Tom could press closer against her.

"You shouldn't be so tempting."

"How?"

"That's impossible" Tom murmured moving to kiss her before a knock on the door interrupted them again. He growled again in frustration before stepping away and Hari waved her hand so her office door opened.

"What do you want?" Tom snapped at the unfamiliar Auror, who flinched at the icy tone.

"Sorry sor- Minister."

"Minister we can continue this later. Johnson take a seat and quit stuttering." Tom gave her one last heated look before exiting. Hari moved to her chair and motioned for Johnson to explain his arrival.

"I wanted to give you an update in my mystery potions case, I contacted Mr Snape as you suggested and he informed me the potion was similar to the effects of the muggle date rape drug." Johnson explained. "The victim will feel euphoric, their inhibitions will be reduced and drowsiness, the sleepiness means the victim remembers very little if any of the events that happen whilst under the influence."

"Is the potion detectable with standard spells?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone been admitted in to mungo's recently who may have fallen victim?"

"Four cases have been reported in the last week, the potion causes no lasting damage but three of the victims were raped, the other beaten."

"Alert the papers, people need to proceed with caution. I'll move more Aurors on to the case to assist you. We need to catch the manufacturers."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good work Auror Johnson."

Hari worked through her growing pile of case files, her mind working furiously through the past few days. A rollercoaster described it and she didn't think she would be coping so well if Tom hadn't been there. The latest victims were heavy on her mind, she wasn't sure of protocol at Mungo's but she would make sure they were offered the support they needed to accept what had happened to them. Rape and assault were not easy to get past.

The rest of her day she remained in her office, continuously interrupted for signatures and various order requests, Clara demanded she ate a lunch when she had unintentionally skipped hers.

Once it reached 5.30pm she collected her things and prepared to leave, she still had something to do before she could go home and rest. When she reached the atrium she noticed the lack of hectic movement, everyone walked in a quiet order they only did that when the Minister was in attendance. She didn't have to look far to spot him, stood against the fountain that had replaced the ghastly statue that was once placed there. Lucius Malfoy stood to his left, looking smug clearly pleased with his promotion.

"Good Evening Headmaster, Minister." Hari said as she approached.

"Head Auror Potter, of course you knew."

"Of course. You are aware that there are safety precautions in place for that position that you cannot refuse." Hari questioned

"My wards are fine I assure you Lady Potter."

"I doubt that, you'll allow me to update your wards or I'll rehome you." Hari warned

"You cannot-"

"Test me Lord Malfoy, I dare you." Hari wasn't intimidated by the glare Lucius gave her, he blinked away first.

"Very well, we will be expecting you Lady Potter."

"Wonderful until tomorrow then Lord Malfoy, always a pleasure." She said cheerfully as he sneered at her, nodded politely to his Lord before sweeping a way.

"Very well done, Lady Potter. Are you ready?"

"For?"

"To go meet a child." Tom said evenly. Hari took hold of Tom's arm before apparating them to an alleyway close to private drive. From her conversation earlier she knew Dudley and his son would be visiting. She never imagined returning to her childhood home let alone taking the Dark Lord with her.


	3. Chapter 3

She could hear a child babbling happily inside, she could remember watching from inside her cupboard as Dudley was cherished and loved. She had stopped asking them why she couldn't be with them, why they were mean to her, she just watched and sometimes she imagined that she was Dudley and she had parents who loved her. Tom hand moved to the small of her back and she blinked out of her memories and knocked on the door. Petunia answered quickly, she looked nervously between her and Tom before stepping aside so they could enter.

"Pet? Who was it?" Vernon asked loudly from the living room, the happy coos of the child changed quickly too unhappy cries and Hari hated that the child had learned to fear so young.

"Me" Hari answered as she entered the living room.

"You! What do you think you're doing here?" Vernon bellowed he stomped towards her but instead of his freakish niece he bumped into a hard chest.

"Quiet pig. You will sit and you will stay quiet or I will make you." Tom sneered.

"And who are you?!"

"Current Minister of Magical Britain, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Tom introduced himself stepping forward so Vernon could see the unnaturalness of his red eyes. "and Dark Lord. Sit down muggle."

"Dark Lord, Harriet you brought him here?" Petunia asked nervously

"He's not going to harm you if you behave." Hari said but it did very little to reassure her aunt. "May I?" Hari asked indicating the child gripping his father, Dudley nodded and Hari approached to hold on to the child.

"Hello little one." Hari smiled and the child moved his tiny hands to touch her face before a little blue bunny flew towards her. "Oh you wanted your bunny? You're a clever boy! Yes you are."

"It's confirmed then, your son is a wizard." Tom told Dudley who just nodded again.

"A wizard? What is this? Wizard, magic. None of it's real!" the child's mother cried moving to take her child away from Hari.

"Stay sat down. I won't harm your son." Hari soothed "Has your son ever done something you can't explain, anything unusual?"

The young mother looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers around each other clearly nervous. A moment passed before she spoke quietly.

"Yes, yes he has." She admitted. "At first I thought I was imagining it, that I was just over tired but the more he did little things I couldn't deny he was different."

"I don't know what these people have told you about my upbringing, but they feared me because I'm a witch, they put me in that cupboard until I was eleven years old, after that I had a bedroom with many locks, bars on my windows and a cat flap so I didn't leave the room unless they wanted me to cook, clean or do the gardening. I'm not telling you this so you can think badly of these people, your boyfriend. I'm telling you this because you need to consider your son's safety."

"They said you were difficult, unruly and went to a school for naughty kids." The muggle finally meeting Hari's eyes.

"I was an orphan, placed on their doorstep. I knew nothing about magic until i received a letter for Hogwarts a school for witches and wizards. They called me girl or freak. You don't want that life for your child do you?"

"No. No of course not."

"You have very little options. You can either cut ties with the Dursleys, I will provide you a home, money if you need it and I will help you with your son. Or I could make you all forget your son, take him away to his world and let him live amongst people just like him."

"You're taking him away from me?" Dudley asked sadly, his hands were shaking and tears ran down his face.

"What you're willing to accept what he is?"

"He's amazing." Dudley said proudly

"He is." Hari agreed smiling softly at the baby who had fallen asleep against her chest. "You grew up believing I was a freak, how can I be certain you won't begin to treat him like that? Why should I show you my world?"

"You can look right? You can read my mind or something?" Dudley asked trying not to raise his voice in panic. Tom gripped his chin and dove into his mind, witnessing Hari's childhood through the spoilt brats eyes was infuriating, he saw moments where doubts rose in Dudley's mind before his father instilled his beliefs with a heavy hand. He saw the fear the young man held for his father, wariness of his mother and the growing respect he held for Hari for surviving. He'd gone several times to write or call Hari but had scrunched up the letter or turned off his phone before trying.

"He is scared of his father, he's wary about his mother around his son and every time his son has done accidental magic he's praised him."

"So what I just risk the child?"

"No Hari, you move the parents and child to our world, his mother may eventually be able to have supervised access if she shows improvement."

"I have my doubts but you can be sure that if you prove me right and harm him in anyway you will regret it. You'll move tonight, your house will be monitored as will your child. Vernon is to never see any of you again." Hari told them and Dudley nodded straight away. "Petunia you need to decide between your child and your husband, if you remain with Vernon you'll never see any of them again either."

"You want me to leave?"

"I want nothing from you, this is how it will be. You're either willing or you're not, your choice doesn't effect me."

"I can't lose my son or my grandchild."

"Then you will leave Vernon?"

"If I must." Petunia said firmly

"You'll never see him again, he won't remember you."

"You're going to kill him?" she gasped

"Unfortunately not." Tom sighed pointing his wand at the muggles head before altering the muggles memories. It was a large portion of his life that Hari expected him to wipe and it was potentially risky to the muggles mental health but he didn't care what happened to the muggle. He could only hope it was painful.

"You will only need to take personal possessions and your sons furniture." Hari said already summoning and shrinking items around them.

"You'll do this for him?"

"He's innocent, he deserves a chance."

"Will you be there for him too? We have no idea really about magic or wizards." The child's mother asked quietly.

"What's your name?"

"Claudia, Claudia Williams. My son's name is Leeroy."

"Leeroy won't grow up like I did Claudia, I won't let him." Hari said softly

"Thank you Harriet."

Hari nodded, shared a look with Tom before leaving to pack up the remainder of things the family could take with them.

"You killed her parents, my sister." Petunia stated

"Yes." Tom growled

"She knows doesn't she?"

"Of course she does."

"I never did like that Dumbledore, I imagine he played a part in it."

"He did." Tom admitted and Petunia nodded.

"Why did you come?"

"For Hari."

Petunia stopped her questioning she didn't want to anger the wizard, instead she sat down and sipped at her tea. Hari appeared not long after with small packages floating behind her, the child was still asleep but stirred when his father attempted to take him away from her. Hari shrugged and told them all to stand up, she pulled out a piece of parchment and told them to hold onto it. Once they all took hold she said Potter's place clearly and they all experienced the uncomfortable feeling of portkey.

When they arrived at a reasonably sized detached house, Hari helped Claudia to stand before passing Leeroy back over to his mother. Dudley and Petunia moved to stand close to Claudia, before they took a look at their new home. They couldn't believe Hari had a property available for them to move straight into, like he was hearing their thoughts the Dark Lord snorted before strolling past them.

Hari resized their possessions by room and spread them around the room. She then called a house elf and introduced the elf to Claudia, Petunia and Dudley. Their reactions were amusing.

"Your house elf will follow your orders as long as there's no risk to Leeroy, to the property, myself or themselves. They like to work, but treat them fairly or you'll piss me off. They will be reporting back to me also."

"Understood and we appreciate it. Thank you Harriet." Dudley said sincerely.

"We're leaving, I will be visiting often." Hari warned.

"Thank you Harriet. From both of us" Claudia smiled even as her eyes watered. Hari wondered why she was upset.

"She's happy"

"Oh"

"You're welcome. Good night." Hari replied making her exit. Now Leeroy was in one of her property she felt much more relaxed at the idea of leaving him. Once they were outside Hari turned into Tom and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"I did very little."

"Oh well then I take it back" Hari drawled apparating them to Tom's manor. One of Tom's elves greeted them and informed them that food was waiting for them in the small dining room. Hari wasn't really thinking about food, or work, or little Leeroy. No she was thinking about finishing what she and Tom had started earlier in her office. Tom had deliberately removed his robe, remaining only a shirt and trousers, undoing the first couple of buttons on the shirt.

"Did you find anything in Granger's office?" Tom asked casually.

"I didn't get chance to look, though I doubt she was careless enough to leave anything incriminating in her office, we'll be combing through her home tomorrow." Hari informed, Tom nodded before frowning. "What has you thinking so hard?"

"She was very forthcoming with her explanation, almost too easy."

"Maybe, there's no way for her to get out of her cell or Azkaban."

"Perhaps she wanted to be captured, with her captured and her interrogation, her trial public she is able to attempt to turn others against you." Tom considered.

Hari contemplated that for a moment before deciding she wouldn't worry about it, it wasn't like she was unused to people attempting to kill her. Even Tom had numerous times, she wondered if that said more about her or them. Either way she knew she was a constant target and when news broke out of whatever was going on between the target would be larger. Her entire life would be reprinted, anyone previously associated would be hounded by the press, some would accept payment to tell their story. Even as Head Auror she hated the press, the fame attached to her entire life that sometimes made her want to disappear.

After they'd finished eating Tom lead Hari to a lounge, he was acting odd and Hari couldn't understand why. He left her to get comfortable on a sofa and walked to his drink cabinet and poured them a drink, when he returned he placed the drinks on the table and passed Hari a small box.

"Open it."

Hari realised Tom was nervous and wondered what could have caused it, she opened the box and found a ring.

"I found something interesting about your cloak, our ancestors were brothers. The Peverell brothers and there was three, you inherited your cloak from yours and I inherited this ring. Both heirlooms are a part of the deathly hallows, you have read the tales of beedle the bard?"

"Yes, it's a children's story." Hari said

"Many believe it is more then a children's story, many have spent their entire lives trying to locate the cloak of invisibility, the resurrection stone and the wand of death. The stone in this ring is the resurrection stone, Dumbledore's wand was the death stick and your cloak is the cloak of invisibility. You now have all three Hari."

"Why?"

"I think you were supposed to be the master of death Hari, I dreamt of giving you this ring. You won't abuse them, flaunt them or obsess over the resurrection stone. If any were supposed to be Death's master it was to be you."

"And the people who obsess over this stuff?" Hari asked knowing this was just another reason to never turn her back on people.

"Will never find them and if they do, they'll have to get through me before harming you."

"Tom, you can't protect me all the time." Hari huffed shaking her head.

"Although I would like nothing more I realise this. Which is why the ring itself has many protective spells, you will never take off the ring I will be able to find you anywhere."

"This is mental." Harriet concluded. Tom just smirked and slid the ring onto her finger, onto her ring finger and Hari gave Tom a wide eyed look.

"You're mine forever, understand?"

"Tom you, this is, a what?"

"You're mine Harriet Potter, for always. I will never tire of you, there is no one else who could capture my attention as you have. You'll be my wife, my equal, my partner, my friend. I will cherish, protect and comfort you always." Tom murmured stroking tears away from Hari's cheek, Hari breathed sharply trying to grip her fried emotions.

"This is crazy."

"I won't let you leave me Hari, I've waited for months, years. Had to watch lesser wizards sniff around you and it's enraged me, because you've always been mine."

"Wife?" Hari repeated in disbelief.

"Yes wife. I find myself never wanting to let you go and I want everyone to know you're mine but most of all I want you to know I am yours."

"Mine." Hari purred. "I like that, really like that."

"You're not going to fight me about this?" Tom questioned, the witch continued to surprise him. His hands going to her hips as she straddled him, her teeth sinking into his neck.

"Choose your battles." Hari gave as explanation, her fingers undoing the rest of Tom's buttons. Hands sliding across sculpted muscles, Tom wouldn't look out of place in a line up of Greek gods. Lickable abs that belonged to her, she explored every inch of Tom's chest and stomach before kneeling in front of him. Painfully slowly she released the fly of Tom's trousers, pulling them apart just enough to slip Tom's heavy, hard cock from his restraining pants.

She leaned forward and swiped the tip with her tongue, Tom released a hiss and her eyes snapped up to meet his gaze. Tom gripped her hair but made no move to push her mouth onto his cock. She had thought about teasing him, but her restraint was limited when around Tom and she covered Tom's cock with her mouth, pushing herself lower and lower until her nose was brushing Tom's groomed patch of pubes. She rubbed her tongue against the underside of Tom's cock, making a muffled groan when Tom's hand twisted her hair.

Tom was having trouble stopping himself cumming, Harriet Potter was on her knees in front of him sucking his cock like she needed it, craved it. He didn't think the witch had a gag reflex and he was restraining himself from fucking her mouth to find out. Her head moved up and down but never did those emerald orbs lose his gaze. The skin of his chest tingled from the marks she had littered, he hissed when he felt sharp teeth graze his erection and then hands were gripping his balls and he gave in, his head dropped back as his hips tilted up pushing all of his cock inside the willing, greedy mouth. Curses slipped from his mouth unguarded and he came loudly, feeling Hari suckling to drink everything he gave her.

Hari didn't have time to smirk or boast if she intended too, as soon as her mouth released Tom's cock he was pulling her onto him. Tasting himself on her tongue just made him want to devour her more. He apparated them to his bed and ripped her clothes away, tearing her underwear slightly before noticing she was wearing a garter belt and stockings.

"You're trying to kill me." Tom said as his hands explored the lace offerings.

"I like nice things."

"I'll replace them." Tom soothed before he pulled the underwear of completely, throwing the shreds of fabric away.

"You better." Hari warned before pulling him back onto her. He pushed her legs apart with his knees before his fingers stroked down her side, down her thigh, moving to her inner thigh his knuckles grazing her folds and Hari whimpered. A finger swiped at her pussy before she watched Tom suck the finger into his mouth.

"You have no idea." Tom growled, his cock pushed inside her filling her abruptly. Hari arched her back and gripped the sheets as Tom thrust deep inside her. Why had she ever ran from this?

Tom pulled out her and she protested, until he flipped her over and she raised to her hands and knees, Tom pushed back inside her thrusting slowly whilst a hand stroked her ass. When a finger pressed against her ass hole she tensed.

"No one?" Tom asked surprised but pleased at her reaction especially when the witch shook her head. "Fuck." The thought of sinking into the tight hole was torturous and Tom's thrusts became frantic.

"Merlin Tom, you're sending." Hari cried out, the images she was seeing of what Tom wanted to do to her were incredibly erotic. She gasped when a slicked finger pushed slowly inside her ass and her orgasm caught her off guard, her arms giving way so her face hit the pillow as Tom's name spilled from her mouth.

"I think you want me to fuck this hot firm ass of yours." Tom spanked her ass; hard and Hari pushed back into him. "Fuck Hari."

Tom stilled as he watched Hari fuck herself on his cock and his finger still pressing inside her ass. "Make me cum Hari."

Encouraged by Tom's groans, tormented by the pleasurable images still flowing into her mind, Hari squeezed around Tom's cock and moved repeatedly on and off Tom's cock. She was building up for another climax, and the fingers in her ass were adding to her pleasure. Tom nails dragged down her back, before spanking her ass again making her entire body twist and they came together.

Hari hummed in contentment when Tom moved off her back and his hand moved slowly to caress her naked body.

"You continue to surprise me." Tom said in awe

"Hmm?"

"Have I ever unintentionally sent you my thoughts?" Tom questioned.

"No."

"Yet you manage to break my control by sucking my cock."

"It was an enlightening experience." Hari agreed. "You really are a pervert."

Tom patted her ass. "I intend to show you how much, I'll let you rest first."

"You want more already?" Hari asked, she couldn't move without her body aching. Tom cleared his throat and she followed his gaze down to his already erect cock. "Inhumane amount of stamina."

"You're naked in my bed." Tom pointed out like it offered an explanation. She rolled over to her back and Tom began exploring the front of her body with his hand. "You're like my own personal siren."

"Except I can't sing and I don't want to kill you."

"You don't need to sing to lure me Hari." Tom replied cupping her breast and flicking her hardening nipple.

"Weren't sirens birdwomen?"

"You overthink everything, clearly I do not see you as a woman with bird body parts." Tom sighed.

"I don't see what you see in me." Hari admitted.

"That is obvious, I find it endearing." Tom reached to kiss her softly and chuckled when Hari moved to chase after his mouth. "Sleep."

"Kiss first." Hari demanded and Tom couldn't deny her, her request he kissed her until his lungs burned with the need for breathe. A hand wrapped around his cock and he moaned. "Let me." She asked, pumping his cock and Tom slumped on to his back, Hari crawled over him to lay between his parted legs and kept pumping.

When a mouth covered him, Tom's hands twisted in to Hari's hair and she stilled, she was watching him, a quirk of her eyebrow and a squeeze of his thighs told him she was waiting for something.

A voice drifted into his mind and he groaned. Fuck my mouth. He hadn't thought of the advantages of the link he had accidentally made years ago. Hari really didn't have a gag reflex, he wasn't sure how she could loosen her throat enough to swallow him whole whilst squeeze to grip him as he thrust in and out of her mouth.

It wasn't long before he spilled inside her again, she lapped at his cock before he pulled her up his body. "Sleepy now" Hari yawned nuzzling her head into Tom's chest, Tom summoned the covers and wrapped an arm around her waist, completed sated.

Tom woke to find Hari in the same position she had been as he fell to sleep, he brushed hair away from her face and thought he could get used to watching his witch sleeping. The hand that adorned his ring was relaxed against his chest, he'd been nervous until he'd slipped the ring on her finger. The spells he had placed on it wouldn't have activated if Hari denied them. They may not understand their emotions but they couldn't deny they evoked them in each other.

Stroking silky soft skin of Hari's back began to rouse the sleeping woman, who wiggled on top of him. "Tom."

"Good morning Hari."

"It is." Hari replied whilst stretching, she felt Tom's erection against her leg and pressed up against it, capturing Tom's lips in a slow kiss and shifting her body to meet Tom's lazy thrust. The unhurried pace of their kiss was mirrored with their thrusts. Being surrounded by Tom, Hari's mind didn't stray to work or Leeroy or her meal with Sirius.

Instead she was forced to feel, a prospect that used to terrify her but Tom was comfort even if she couldn't explain it. Her thrusts stuttered as she felt the telling signs of an impending orgasm and Tom must've been close too as he pulled her body so it was flush against him, his teeth pressed against her tongue and she gasped out her orgasm, separating their mouths so she could intake much needed air. Tom moaned as his balls tightened, thrusting until he too climaxed.

"I want to wake up like that everyday." Hari requested, flopping to lay on her back on the bed.

"I'll sign that request." Tom agreed and Hari laughed. "You need to go shopping."

"For?"

"You need things for when we sleep here, clothes, toiletries. Other things I'm sure."

"I do need more lingerie." Hari agreed.

"Again I expected an argument." Tom claimed

"You said when we sleep here, suggesting that you have thought that we won't always reside here." Hari explained

"I have."

"Compromise I believe is the term, I think we both will need to get used to that."

"We do. However I should inform you that I am not a wedding planner the idea of deciding dresses, flowers and venues gives me a headache so that will be for you to decide Wife."

"I don't have time to plan a wedding Tom, can't one of your minions do it?"

"You've never imagined your wedding?"

"Honestly, I didn't want to be married."

"And now?" Tom questioned, his hand stopping their trail of Hari's skin.

"You're asking?"

"Consider me curious."

"Hypothetically then, if you got down on one knee, and asked me to marry you I would say yes when I picked my jaw off the floor. I much preferred the ring with the enchantments it was a sneaky Slytherin proposal."

"Of course you noticed." Tom drawled but he was relieved. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved and in need of a shower." Hari hinted, Tom pointed towards the shower accepting the quick kiss as Hari left the bed. He groaned when his mind instantly went to thoughts of Hari naked in his shower and climbed of the bed himself. Restraining himself from joining her, if he acted on every impulse they would never leave the bedroom, he entered his second bathroom and washed for the day.

Hari was already dressed when he returned, dressed down in a fleece tracksuit. Tom wore his usual suit and robe.

Their breakfast was interrupted with the arrival of Lucius Malfoy and his heir. They both noticed the ring the head auror was wearing and wondered why they hadn't heard who she was set to marry.

Their Lord hissed something to the witch, who shrugged in reply but a smirk played on her lips.

"You interrupted for a reason I assume." Their Lord said lightly

"Apologies My Lord, there has been a incident at the ministry involving the rebel group."

Hari rose from her chair and approached them. "Have we not been introduced? I'm Head Auror Potter, why the fuck wasn't I informed soon to be fired Auror Malfoy?"

"We handled it Ma'am" Draco said snootily, Hari eyes flashed and was appeased when the blonde Auror stepped backwards.

"You're on deskwork until you learn your place. Why are you still stood here?" Hari snapped.

"Yes ma'am" Draco reluctantly agreed he spun around and left Tom's home. Hari approached Tom, hissed something in parseltongue before planting a lingering kiss on his lips. Tom stroked her face before nodding.

"Good Morning Minister." Hari said as she walked past his frozen form.

"My Lord?" Lucius said after he had recovered.

"Lady Potter has agreed to be my wife."

"Your wife." Lucius repeated.

"Yes my wife." Tom confirmed. "Your son's actions against my soon to be wife will be rectified immediately. Understood?"

"Yes of course My Lord. Maybe I offer my congratulations."

"You may, now tell me about the incident."

"There was an attempted break in of the Auror Department, specifically the holding cells. The cells were empty, and two of the intruders were caught."

"They managed to break into the Auror department?" Tom repeated for confirmation and Lucius nodded. Tom summoned a cloak before apparating straight to the ministry.

He spectated as Hari gave her Aurors their orders, she really was best suited for her job. She asked the arresting Aurors to provide their memories before she summoned Auror Malfoy into her office.

Tom walked in before the door closed.

"Sit down." Hari ordered.

"You wasted time, valuable time in not alerting me sooner. The third intruder got away. It's an embarrassment, someone broke into MY department and yet a senior Auror felt he was superior enough to ignore protocol and failed."

"You would not have been able to trace him ma'am."

"I know where he is, who he is. I knew the moment I was informed."

"How?"

"I'm not convinced I can trust you on my team let alone trust you with my secrets." Hari sneered. "Convince me."

"It was at shift hand over, there was enough Aurors present for us to account for everyone in the building. Two were apprehended, the third could not be located."

"Who decided I should not be made aware?"

"I took lead so the responsibility was mine." Draco admitted.

"You went to Your Lord not expecting me to be there. To brag?"

"No ma'am, to inform him of a breach in security."

"Do you not trust Head Auror Potter?" Tom questioned.

"I have my doubts My Lord."

"Do share them" Tom drawled, Draco may have been a Slytherin but he summoned some Gryffindor bravery from somewhere as he continued.

"She met with Granger almost everyday, yet was unaware that she was a member of the rebel group?" With a huff of disbelief.

"Did you know Granger was a member of the rebel group?" Tom returned.

"No My Lord."

"You noticed her meeting with Head Auror Potter, yet failed to notice she was a rebel?"

"Yes My Lord."

"I failed to notice she was a rebel, gave her a reasonable position in the Ministry. Do you think I am a rebel?"

"No My Lord."

"Has Head Auror Potter given you any other reason to doubt her?"

"Not recently My Lord."

"Expound."

"She only switched sides when you killed Dumbledore."

"Head Auror Potter had chosen no side in the war when she was a child. She saved the wizarding world as a toddler when I lost myself to madness, she was treated like a tool by the light side. Thrust into this world with no knowledge, no parents, no one. She did what she had to survive, something you couldn't possibly understand. She gave me back my body, she worked her way up through the DMLE and earned her place."

"This childish rivalry you hold for me has no place here. So I will give you a chance to redeem yourself, but first you'll need to watch these." Hari floated memories from a locked cabinet, a pencieve appeared on her desk.

"What are they?"

"Memories mine." Hari told him. "You still believe I was pampered, treated like a princess. You don't listen to my words, so i will show you. You will tell if the memories are tampered with in anyway."

Whilst Draco viewed the memories, Hari requested Auror Trenton.

"Ma'am you wished to see me."

"Your hands." Hari corrected.

"I'm sorry?"

"I wish to see your hands." Hari repeated, the Auror looked down at his hands before raising them. "It's not well known that the holding cells are coated with a glow in the dark dye, activated only when anything attempts to damage it. Will I find presence of this dye on your hand Auror Trenton?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tom said darkly as the wizard tried to escape.

"The reason why my Aurors couldn't locate any other intruder was because the intruder was one of them." Hari explained her wand firing a spell that made Trenton's hand glow bright red. "You were after Granger I assume, you'll be joining her very soon."

When Draco returned from the memories, he looked green and shaky. Hari quickly summon her waste bin when the wizard tried to look for something.

"I apologize Lady Potter."

"Wise decision, leave and take your third intruder to booking in."

"Third intruder?"

"Ex-Auror Trenton." Hari said motioning to the unconscious cuffed wizard near her door.

"How?"

"They needed internal help, but in their rush they triggered fail safes I had installed. Just booking in Auror Malfoy, you're to remain on desk work."

"Yes Ma'am" Hari hoped that Draco's attitude would improve, when he wasn't acting childish he was a great Auror.

"You're very good." Tom complimented he placed a gold Gringotts card in front of her. " You forgot this."

"I don't want your money Tom."

"I can see this is going to be one of our arguments." Tom sighed, "I know you're used to taking care of yourself and I'm not insulting you capabilities to do so, I just want you to use my vaults to buy the nice things you need."

Hari frowned. "Tom this has my name on it, how long have you been planning this?"

"Did I forget to mention that the money is already yours?"

Hari glared at the offending card, she worked hard for her money, had barely touched her inheritance. If Tom was going to keep her what reason would she have to continue to work? "I'll meet you for lunch Headmaster."

"Hari.."

"Tom, my department has been broken into, there's a rebel Auror, my friend turned out to be a traitor, there's a new minister, Leeroy is a wizard and we're getting married. I need to work. Ok?"

"Yes." Tom relented. Hari gave him a strained smile as he left and Tom felt frustrated. He knew she wouldn't react well, but couldn't she see he had no intention of changing her? He growled startling passing wizards, he walked to his previous office and found Lucius Malfoy alone reading through paperwork.

"Tomorrow there will be a press release that names you as the new Minister."

"Very well My Lord, were you wanting to announce your engagement also?" Lucius queried.

"Ask Hari before confirming that Lucius."

"Lady Potter is insisting on checking my wards this afternoon so I will ask her then." Lucius planned, he eyed his Lord warily having followed the man for years he knew when his Lord was angry.

"She's a persistent, stubborn witch." Tom huffed, pouring himself a pinch of scotch before downing it. "Has Narcissa ever refused the use of your money?"

"You have met Narcissa My Lord.. She is fond of nice things, sometimes obsessively so."

"Quite. Possibly you're the wrong person to have such a conversation with."

"This is about Lady Potter?" Lucius asked.

"Who else would deny me anything?" Tom countered and Lucius inclined his head.

"Lady Potter is a fiercely independent witch, she works hard at her job because she can not to prove herself. Her reluctance to accept your money is possibly in unjustified fear that you want to keep her."

"Keep her?"

"At home, in the kitchen and with child. Surrounded by nice things." The expression on his Lord face he couldn't place, never witnessing such emotion on the usually blank faced wizard.

"Although that sounds like a less hectic life, Harriet Potter is to be my wife if I wanted a peaceful life I would have married a minion. I will return later for the press release proposal." Leaving Lucius to wondered if he'd been hit with a confundus charm.

Hari had left her office shortly after Tom, she felt slightly regretful that they had argued but she barely had any time to digest the recent changes in her life and although the idea of being Tom's wife sent a thrill through her, a smile to her lips and butterflies in her stomach it was a scary prospect. She had to work, first she placed new fail safes around her entire department not just in the holding cells. She had interrogated Granger's assistant, collected phone records, Granger's diary, files and receipts before placing them in a secure box in her office. Aurors were combing through Granger's home, her parents homes collecting evidence so to keep the witch imprisoned for the remainder of her life.

She contacted Gringotts and requested the wards surrounding Potter's place where Leeroy and his family resided to be strengthened. Her own would hold but until she was sure the rebels knew nothing of his existence she would be paranoid.

She was just leaving her office to grab a coffee when the gold card caught her attention. Tom hadn't proposed in his own way on a whim, he hadn't given her a straight answer as to how long he had this planned but there he went thinking about her. He knew she thrived working, they had had countless talks about it, he wouldn't force her to quit her job and stay at home, she would still have the independence but most of all she'd have his constant support. Summoning a cloak as she grasped the card, she had some making up to do.

Tom had just returned from showing the room of hidden things to Madam Pince, the librarian had been emotional at the sight of abandoned books that she would have to work her way through. He had stepped back once she had been informed that the Library will be updated to a more modern library, the witch had tried to hug him!

He knew she was inside his office before he'd reached the top of winding staircase. Upon entering his office didn't appear blown up or damaged at all but he still was wary when he approached his turned around chair. Harriet Potter could strike fear into anyone and he wasn't going to forget that fact about his soon to be wife. "Hari?"

"Yes sir?" Siren, Hari Potter was a siren. The purred response going straight to his cock and he stilled. The chair twisted around and Hari put an almost innocent face, almost because it would be impossible for her to look innocent when she only wore a Gryffindor tie. "Was this what you wanted Sir?"

"Almost" Tom growled, Hari was picked up from the chair and laid back on the Headmaster's desk. "Perfect." Tom complimented as he sat in his now empty chair, having Harriet Potter laid down, legs spread in front of him with a Gryffindor tie was far more arousing then Tom had imagined. He pulled her feet up to rest on the arm of his chair before pushing closer to the desk, closer to the glistening pink pussy on display for him.

"Tom" Hari moaned tilting her hips upward as Tom brushed a flat tongue between her legs. Tom swirled his tongue round her clit, parting her lips with his hands, intent on driving the witch as crazy as she made him. He teased her with sucks, nibbles and licks until all Hari could do was pant, sweat and beg if Tom guessed correctly only hearing unintelligible murmurings.

He rose to his feet, leaning forward to connect their lips. Hari kissed him fiercely, legs curling around his legs and pulling him closer, wanting him inside her. Tom wanted that too, he'd teased them both enough he freed his cock and pushed inside, a frantic pace lead to a quick climax. Hari slumped flat on to the desk and kept a hold on him, as they both tried to calm their breathing.

"Hari.."

"Not mad." Hari groaned. "I may have over reacted, just you're capable of manipulating me, changing me and I'd let you because you make me defenceless, I don't want to lose myself."

"Have I not told you I want to own you, you as you are. You're quirks, independence, strength and beauty make you who you are. I have no intention of changing you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Our first fight as an engaged couple has ended." Hari exclaimed, pushing her fingers through Tom's hair.

"So this was make up sex." Tom questioned with a grin. "A first for me."

"Me too."

"I think I will enjoy our firsts." Tom said straightening up, but not stepping away. He tidied his clothes and ruffled his hair so it fell as he usually wore it making the witch sigh. He liked that Hari wasn't shy with her body, she never flaunted it in front of other but she wasn't embarrassed at being laid out naked whilst he was fully clothed.

Hari sat up and stretched, pulling her arms above her head and curving her back. Tom's hand stroked her thigh and she shook her head smiling. "Unbelievable."

"I'm addicted."

"We missed lunch" Hari pointed out, she redressed herself when she felt her body reacting to Tom's touch. One of them had to show restraint or they'd never get anything done. "Have an elf bring you something, I should get back to work."

"Yes My Lady."

"I'm having dinner later with Sirius and Amelia."

"So you'll be late home."

"Home, yes." Hari confirmed, her head shaking in bewilderment. "Crazy."

"Happy?"

"Crazy happy." Hari said brightly, reaching up to connect their lips.

She needed to begin looking through the files from Granger's office, she was worried at what Granger had done with the information fully accessible to her. Especially the names of muggleborn children and their families.

Clara, her assistant greeted her with a coffee and a pasta salad that Hari accepted eagerly. After testing for potions or spells she ate it quickly. She needed to assign people to check every child listed, update the security around the orphanages, she thought she knew her friend and now wasn't confident that Granger wouldn't use the children to get what she wanted.

She flicked through the diary that Granger had kept in a hidden drawer and flicked through the pages searching for any names that could be related to the rebels. One name made her blood run cold, Petunia Dursley. Granger had met with her Aunt and her Aunt had failed to mention that. She used her emergency portkey too Potter's place and didn't feel anything peculiar, she heard Leeroy squealing and found them all sat around the baby who was trying to crawl.

"Petunia, we need to talk."

"Of course Harriet." The muggle said warily, glancing at her son who smiled reassuringly.

"In here is fine." Hari told her leading her to the small office that was next to where Leeroy was. "Please sit. Do you remember Hermione Granger?"

"I met her recently, she is a friend of yours. She tried to visit Leeroy last week."

"Tried?"

"Leeroy was poorly, I had just put him down for a nap so I told her to come back. She never did. Why?"

"She was never a friend, she only pretended to be my friend to get close to the Dark Lord. We recently found out she was a member of a rebel group. Okay, I need to check your mind in case she planted a false memory. Them knowing about Leeroy changes things, none of you can leave the house unless you have guards with you."

"Guards Harriet, is this really necessary?" Petunia asked

"However much I dislike you and your son currently, we are still blood relatives and that makes Leeroy my family. He could be used against me, they could take him, kill him this isn't a farce, it's war and I'd very much like it if Leeroy wasn't a causality."

"Kill him? He's just a baby!" Petunia cried

"Which is why I'm telling you to trust me, accept the guards. You won't be able to defend yourself against magicals." Hari snapped before taking a calming breathe "I didn't want any of you involved in this, I hate that Leeroy could potentially be living with a constant target on his back but I'm offering my help. Accept it and it might save all your lives."

"Okay, yes please. I'm sorry for being difficult but this is so strange." Petunia commented and Hari snorted at the understatement. She placed fingers on Petunia's temple before pushing inside her mind, there was no sign of any magic at all which comforted Hari but confused her why had Granger not done anything?

"Nothing's amiss but just be careful ok?"

"We will." Petunia nodded

Malfoy Manor was large, Minister Malfoy greeted her at the entrance hall and showed her directly to the ward stone. The ward stone was secured behind a large stone plaque displaying the Malfoy Family crest. Lucius quirked a brow and made no move to take the stone a way, a challenge. Hari smirked and pushed her magic out in a sharp stream slicing the wards like paper.

"You see this, the net of wards crossing over each other?" Hari asked making the wards flare up to a light blue so Lucius could see easily. "And you can see the gaps? I don't deny that these wards are very good, but the small gaps could be manipulated into large holes and that's too much of a risk."

"Do what you must Lady Potter." Lucius drawled and Hari nodded.

"Was going to anyway." Hari grinned, she pushed her magic into a slow steady stream working it inside the wards before willing them to expand, to push against each other and seal the gaps. Knowing that wards could be volatile she was careful not to overstretch them and began twisting additional wards weaving them so the wards were blanketing the ward stone. Wards that would not allow anyone who wished ill will entry, would collapse any harmful concealment charms and would alert her personally if anyone tried to tamper with the wards.

"Could you show me the boundary?" Hari asked when she was satisfied.

"Of course." Lucius held out his arm for Hari to take which she did, her only reluctance was because she still didn't like being side apparated.

Arriving safely at the white stone wall that hid Malfoy Manors grounds from the rest of the world. Hari turned to look at the sheer size of the grounds, Malfoy Manor looked like a matchbox house in the distance. The gardens were well kept, in bloom and beautiful.

She built up her magic, releasing it slowly so it began coating the invisible dome, making it visible. She was checking for any imperfections, finding none she released the wards. The grounds shook as the protections sank in and Hari pulled in her magic.

"I've never seen such a thing." Lucius murmured.

"Most are satisfied at a complete web on a ward stone, you're the minister it's best to be cautious." Hari explained.

"Thank you Lady Potter." Lucius said gratefully. "My Lord requested I ask you if you wanted to announce your engagement in tomorrow's edition?"

"You're welcome and yes tomorrow is fine, Minister." Hari gave him a small nod before apparating directly from the grounds. The minister frowned at the ground where the witch was previously, she shouldn't be able to do that.

Hari had been in her office for less then an hour, had barely scratched the surface on Granger's files before Sirius sauntered into her office. She wondered how he'd noticed the ring on her finger immediately, in passing today her ring had gained many curious glances but no one had asked her directly.

"Hari, there's a ring on your finger." Sirius said slowly, warning her like you would if there was a vicious looking animal close by.

"I know." Hari snorted

"But it's on your finger."

"Yes I know Padfoot."

"Don't Padfoot me Harriet Potter. Tell me why there's a ring on your finger. Now!" demanded Sirius and Hari rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting married."

"You're. Getting. Married. Is that what you said? I must be mistaken because surely you would have told me, I would have met him and warned him to never hurt you."

"Padfoot." Hari interrupted. "I was going to tell you tonight over dinner and you've already met him."

"Well don't hold back now, who is it?"

"Tom."

"Tom? Tom Riddle? Dark Lord? Minister Riddle? You're marrying the Dark Lord?" Sirius said questioned like she was insane and Hari hissed.

"Yes. That Tom and you won't change my mind, I want this, I want him, he makes me happy."

"Hariii." Sirius whined. "Are you sure about this Hari? He killed your parents."

"I am sure." Hari said firmly "I know he killed my parents, I'm not going to forget that and you know he was mentally unstable because of Dumbledore, the fake prophecy. He's not the same man he was then."

"Okay." Sirius relented. "I can accept that and I know you two have been circling each other for months, I doubt many have missed that something was happening between you two. Though I can't imagine anyone predicting this."

"Thanks Padfoot, that means a lot to me." Hari said sincerely, she looked away to hide her wet eyes and huffed. "Crap."

"Let's go tell Amelia the good news, I need a drink crying witches still make me uncomfortable." Sirius said quickly and Hari gave him a watery laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Harriet woke groggily, blindly reaching for something but after a moment realised it was her glasses she was searching for. Glasses she hadn't worn in years. She heard a chuckle above her, she rolled over attempting to pull the covers over her head so she could go back to sleep and get rid of her pounding headache.

"Time to get up Wife."

"We got married?" Hari couldn't remember a wedding, hadn't she been visiting Sirius? Tom chuckle became a full blown laugh that would have made Hari smile if he wasn't so loud. Instead she hissed and threw a pillow at him.

"You don't remember last night do you?" Tom voice was shaking as he tried to talk through his laughter.

"You didn't answer Tom, we didn't get married did we? I want to remember our wedding. Tell me we didn't." Hari asked, panic laced her voice and Tom rolled his eyes.

"There was no wedding." Tom soothed and Hari released a breathe returning to her cocoon of blankets. "No going back to sleep, there's a headache reliever, a pepperup potion and a bath waiting for you."

"I'm never drinking again, bloody Sirius." Hari grumbled blinding reaching for the potions, Tom helped her by putting the vial in her hand. "Thanks, I didn't vomit did I?"

"Thankfully no."

"Good, I don't remember returning." Hari said scanning the room.

"Sirius fire called me, warning me to never harm you or he'd prank me to death and that I shouldn't forget that he was a marauder." Tom sighed. "Amelia became a gushing, screeching witch and Hari, she called me fit. Clearly marrying your Godfather has affected her brain."

"You are though, very." Hari breathed. "Joining me for a bath?"

Tom's bathroom was possibly Hari's favourite part of the manor, possibly any manor. His bath was a ridiculous size, it could be considered a pool and of course what bath pool wouldn't have a raised hot tub? Greystone, silver bathroom fittings and green towels. The room screamed Slytherin, stylish, modern warm Slytherin.

"I noticed that my wardrobe has been expanded." Tom murmured, Hari was too distracted from the hands exploring her body to form a response. The solid cock she had beneath her was not helping if Tom wished to talk. "Hari?"

"What?"

"My wardrobe has been expanded." Tom repeated

"Oh so has mine. You know for the clothes that you'll need when we stay there." Hari informed him, a finger brushed her clit and she tilted her hips to follow it.

"You really should have been a Slytherin."

"Maybe, I do have Gryffindorish tendencies." Hari acknowledged before pushing down on Tom's cock "Are you going to do something with that?"

"I'm starting to think you only agreed to marry me for my cock." Tom accused.

"Finally you figured it out." Hari replied cheekily, moaning when Tom slipped inside her, he had a firm grip on her hips and set a slow pace. In this position Tom felt much deeper, every upward thrust hitting her g spot. Water sloshed around them, in between them as they moved in sync, Tom leaned forward to suck on Hari's nipple and her hand moved between them to rub her clit. Hari ground down, swirling her hips before bouncing, head thrown back as she took control from Tom.

"Fuck, Hari." Tom moaned he could feel the telling signs of his orgasm approaching and he couldn't stop it when Hari's pussy squeezed him and she slumped forward to lean against his chest.

"What did I do last night?" Hari asked a little later, they were still in the bath wrapped up in each other.

"Nothing embarrassing, you're an affectionate drunk."

"That wasn't reassuring at all." Hari said dryly, climbing out of the bath pool when Tom tapped her ass.

"Would you like to see the paper?" Tom asked after they'd eaten a quick breakfast, Hari remembered agreeing for the news of their engagement to be printed.

"Is it going to piss me off?" To this Tom just handed her the paper there was a full page image of her and Tom from some function, she didn't even know this picture existed. Picture Tom turns and says something to picture Hari who rolls her eyes at him but her smile is obvious.

OUR SAVIOURS TO WED

It comes as a total surprise to all of us at The Daily Prophet to learn that Our Lord has decided to wed. To none other then Head Auror, Harriet Potter. It is no secret that the two share a turbulent past, but Our current Head Auror is nothing short of a survivor. Not to say she was threatened to agree to this bonding.

A picture speaks a thousand words though! And even we cannot deny that there is something between the pair. I myself am now wondering what their Heir will look like!

As always I will try and uncover the mystery that is this once secret relationship, and why it is only now been appropriate to share it with the rest of us.

Rita Skeetar.

"Murderous." Hari informed him before vanishing from the table, Tom apparated straight to the Daily Prophet and was correct in his assumptions that Hari would take her fury out on the cause.

"Lady Potter what a pleasure, what can the Daily Prophet do for you today?"

"Bring me Rita Skeetar or you are all fired. Now."

"Head Auror Potter you do not have the-" The editor was cut of by an irate looking witch coming to stand in front of him.

"Perhaps you should look at who pays your pay checks before slandering them on their own paper. I've owned 70% of the Daily Prophet for almost three years. Oh hello Rita." Hari said summoning a beetle towards her. "You're not only fired, you're under arrest for being an unregistered animagus and you didn't really think you'd get away with the treachery you printed about Emperor Riddle did you? I wonder what else we will dig up about you once my aurors investigate." Rita couldn't reply since she was contained in a glass jar, but she could hear Hari and the beetle scampered around the jar trying to get out.

"You will fix this immediately, you will collect every single paper by hand if you have too and print an apology, followed by a simple announcement. Oh and I want a copy of that picture." Hari ordered and Barnabus Cuffe nodded eagerly anything to keep his job and from the glare the Emperor was giving him, his life. The office scurried to complete her demands.

As they were exiting the office Tom stopped them before they walked into diagon alley, he placed his hands softly on Hari's face but his words were nothing but gentle. "The more I see of you handling situations the more I want to push you up against the nearest wall and fuck you until you cannot walk."

Hari didn't think that was a bad idea, her eyes lingered on his lips before meeting his gaze and reaching up to press their lips together. Reluctantly they didn't let it progress and if anyone witnessed the moment it could be viewed as a loving moment between a happy couple.

Hari had to go to the ministry to book in Rita Skeetar, once knowing she was secured in her cell forced to remain in her human form Hari returned to Tom, she had detoured to her office to collect some work that she could complete at home.

"Did he play a part in it?" Hari enquired finding Lucius Malfoy sat opposite Tom's desk.

"He did not." Tom replied, Hari accepted that easily much to Lucius' surprise before taking a chair, a pile of files appeared on the coffee table in front of her she curled her legs on the chair before she summoned one file at a time. A muggle pen occasionally making scratching noises against the parchment.

"Dumbledore grew up in Godric's hollow didn't he?" Hari asked suddenly.

"He did." Lucius answered.

"And you were unable to locate his childhood home?" Hari continued.

"No." Tom said still sore about that failure. "From the information we determined it must be protected by the fidelius charm."

"I need to go to Hogwarts." Hari told them shoving the files back on the table, in her hurry the files slipped of the table and Tom frowned.

"My wife would like permission to plan your wedding." Lucius mentioned and Tom stopped frowning to consider the offer.

"I will need to confirm it with Hari but she did suggest that someone else take over the arrangement."

"She is." Lucius looked stumped on the correct word to use, he looked at the place where the witch had disappeared. The files already replaced neatly on the pile.

"Different." Tom interjected and Lucius nodded although that failed to sum up the witch it was more then he'd been able to express.

"I will inform you when I have a feel for the reactions to your engagement. My Lord." Lucius stated and Tom dismissed him with a nod.

Hours past and Tom had not seen or heard from his betrothed, so far he had had a productive day he'd sent missives out to the countries they currently had treaties with. With his change of position he thought it best that he send them personally, they would agree to edit the treaty or possibly see Britain as weak and renounce, to which he would have to respond to halt any possible attacks.

He considered visiting Hogwarts but as it was a Saturday, his usual work from home day he didn't want to change that. Instead he entered his training room and spent over an hour as he did every day training, he was of the mind-set that to even begin to reach your full potential that your body needs to work at its peak, he may occasionally indulge in a takeaway but he lived a healthy lifestyle. Work was a priority, but he found an hour a day at least to work out physically and magically.

Harriet Potter was going to be his wife, that should have a negative effect on him but he couldn't find anything negative. For years they had been connected but never had he imagined this, the witch intrigued him, goaded, motivated and surprised him. She was a constant active thought in his head, had been more so the past few months, he'd even gone so far as just showing up at her office just to see her. It was nothing he'd ever experienced before and he embraced it, Hari had become a vital part of his life and he didn't want to lose her or the feelings she evoked.

"Someone's distracted." Hari's voice interrupted, Tom blinked and found the witch less then a few feet away. "Something wrong?" lines appeared on Hari's forehead as she frowned in concern.

"No. Though I do have a request."

"Go on." Hari prodded moving to sit sideways in his lap.

"Marry me on the 31st"

"That's in a few weeks." Hari pointed out. "That doesn't give a lot of time to plan it although I'd be fine just going to Gringotts and signing some papers.. But because we're us, that would cause mayhem."

"Narcissa Malfoy has requested to plan our wedding and I know Amelia expressed her desire to help. I believe between the two they'll succeed to throw a suitable wedding within a week."

"Okay." Hari agreed easily, as long as she didn't have to do much if any of the planning

"Will you be willing to use the soul binding ritual?" Tom queried and Hari bottom lip sucked into her mouth and her eyes went wide.

"That's permanent."

"Yes" Tom deadpanned

"I'm still in shock you want to marry me." Hari admitted and Tom removed the bobble from her hair so he could stroke it properly.

"I do." Tom confirmed softly. "I don't have any ulterior motives, I want you forever."

"Forever is a long time."

"I could meet millions of witches in our lifetime and none will possess me like you do, unless we have a daughter." Tom added as an afterthought.

"Merlin." Hari gasped.

"This is what you do to me Hari, given our past it shouldn't be possible that I only see a future with you in it." Tom's voice remained soft and Hari had two choices. Cry or kiss him, she chose the latter and tried to express her acceptance into the kiss because she didn't think she could vocalise anything if she tried right now. Tom held her as she clung to him, his body, his lips. She felt her eyes water and scrunched them up trying to stop the tears from falling.

"You're turning me into a Hufflepuff." Hari said quietly.

"Never." Tom denied in distaste.

"I may have found a way to gain access too Dumbledore's home."

"How?"

"Godric Gryffindor cast the wards over Godric's hollow, I'm his heir I might be able to manipulate the wards to make the house visible... I'd need your assistance though."

"You'd be risking us both being magically exhausted." Tom realised

"Yes but if it works it will be worth it." Hari defended

"I'd be more comfortable with the suggestion if you left out the if and could. I'd also like to see your plan."

"Doubt me?" Hari questioned

"No your idea has merit but I worry about us both being defenceless."

"That's sweet but I planned for this. Very few will know of our plan, we'll decide who will be there in case we're too weak, regardless of who it is they will take oaths." Hari told him and Tom pondered it but the look Hari gave they both knew he'd agree.

Amelia and Narcissa were an effective team, scarily so they'd already decided location, colours, guest list, the menu and the robes for the Groom and his groomsmen. In two days! Hari was sat in one of Malfoy Manors seating rooms with a large file showing her every detail they'd already agreed upon.

"There are two matters we cannot agree upon with out your assistance." Lady Malfoy informed her and Hari shut the file to give Narcissa her full attention.

"Security and your wedding dress." Lady Malfoy said simply. "We occasionally use a security company for our balls but I believe you may feel more comfortable using your own aurors."

"Although Hogwarts offers it's own protection, I would prefer my own team yes. Mostly to control the press, I don't want our wedding interrupted by flashes and ignorant questions so for the actual ceremony they won't be attending."

"No press?" Narcissa questioned surprised.

"None. After me and Tom are wed they can have 1 picture and 5 questions between them." Hari decided.

"That is.. Unexpected." Narcissa said slowly.

"If there's no limit they're like vultures, I understand our positions mean we're forever in the public eye but this is not a marriage of convenience." Hari stated hardly believing that she believed what she was saying. Narcissa smiled softly and nodded.

"I admit that I was shocked to hear that My Lord had decided to marry, more so when Lucius informed me who." Narcissa admitted before Hari could reply she added. "The way he looked at you began to make sense, there was always more then attraction."

"There was." Amelia agreed. "I'm still terribly embarrassed I called the Dark Lord fit to his face." She patted her cheeks as she felt them warming up, ignoring Hari's laugh.

"Yeah he's lickable." Hari sighed

"Do you mean likeable?" Narcissa questioned

"No definitely lickable." Hari confirmed, her tongue peaking out as her eyes glazed. Yesterday she'd walked in on Tom training bare chested and of course she interrupted, pinning him to the ground and licking, biting the revealed skin. Tom was completely willing to forego training and instead fucked her into the floor.

"Hari!" Amelia chided

"Um so dress?" Hari remembered.

"Yes, later we have one of Paris' finest coming to do a fitting on a range of dresses. We hope to find the perfect one, as well as a lovely dress for Miss Lovegood."

"Okay, does Luna know about this?"

"Of course, it was her idea!" Narcissa mentioned, her voice a little shrill after her encounter with the witch who just seemed to know.

"Explains why she cancelled our weekly dinner, I did wonder. What time do I need to return? I need to go to the office soon." Hari informed them.

"This would be easier if you just filled in my empty position." Amelia pointed out and Hari nodded.

"I know, I have someone in mind but he's-ah nevermind." Hari stopped herself before she spilled her plan to Lady Malfoy. Narcissa brow rose but didn't comment, Hari didn't doubt the smart witch had an inkling on who she was going to say.

"2pm, is that suitable for you?"

"Sure. Thank you both for all of this." Hari said sincerely, indicating the file.

"It's our pleasure." The witches said together, Hari wondered if she should feel bad for Sirius and Lucius as she left Malfoy Manor to try and fit in some work.

She'd finally gone through all of the evidence they had collected from Granger's home and office when Tom appeared, she was surrounded by floating parchment, her hair everywhere as she had been pulling on it in frustration and she had barely readable orders scribbled out on parchment, though in her haste to scribble she'd began writing on her desk.

"Hey, you know as Headmaster you should actually be at Hogwarts." Hari chided but accepted the kiss Tom greeted her with.

"You've been giving me a headache for over two hours, I came to see what had you so frustrated and to eat lunch."

"She's an evil person, she. I." Hari shook her head and growled. "Food sounds good, this can wait."

Tom nodded although he didn't want Hari to bottle up her frustrations surrounding Granger, the witch wasn't worth it but it was clearer that Hari was equally upset at herself for not knowing. Something that Tom could understand, but he wouldn't let his betrothed begin to doubt herself for too long.

Hari tidied herself up before Tom escorted her out of the ministry, their presence didn't go unnoticed and the walk out of the ministry wasn't short. Stopping to accept congratulations from Ministry workers every few steps, it was tolerable though Hari didn't think all were sincere some at least were happy for them both and that was what Hari chose to concentrate on.

"Where are we going?" Hari asked as Tom steered her towards muggle London, his clothes already altered so he could fit in. Still in a suit but he wore a dark blue overcoat.

"Too eat."

"In muggle London." Hari confirmed quietly "I had no idea. You've managed to surprise me Riddle."

"Sometimes I want to eat without being gawked at, I also don't like sharing you." Tom said primly and Hari snorted entering one of her favourite sushi restaurants and wondered how she'd missed that Tom went muggle sometimes too.

Luna was stood outside the restaurant when they exited, Hari let go of Tom's arm so she could hug her friend. Luna kissed her cheek, stroked her face and then sent a bright smile to Tom.

"It's amusing that you two haven't figured it out yet but the nargles think you've made improvement. They're very proud of you." Luna informed them, Hari used to her friends way with words replied quickly as Tom looked at the witch curiously.

"I think we've had enough revelations recently, the rest can wait."

"I agree." Luna said letting her friend go back to stand next to Tom. "I'm stealing your wife, My Lord."

"Uh Luna were not married yet."

"Semantics." Luna shrugged unbothered, she turned to give the couple some privacy not that either of them minded but it was a nice gesture that Tom took advantage of. Right there in the middle of London witnessed by the muggles passing by, Tom Riddle snogged Harriet Potter who only protested when he stopped.

"We will continue later." Tom said it like a promise. Luna moved to take Hari's arm when it was clear she was reluctant to leave, Hari kissed Tom quickly once more before allowing her friend to separate them.

A room in Malfoy Manor had been turned into a boutique, which was both astonishing and daunting for Hari. She didn't mind shopping, she liked lingerie shopping but didn't know the first thing about wedding dresses. The dresses she wore to balls, events and celebrations were selected for her so she didn't have to spend long trying on numerous dresses. She didn't have the time.

"Hari this is Madame Galvin. Madame Galvin, Lady Potter the bride of Emperor Riddle."

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Potter. If you would stand on the podium and remove your outer clothes." Madam Galvin indicated the circle podium, surrounded by mirrors. Hari wasn't ashamed of her body, she worked hard, ate healthy but being displayed so naked in front of others was still unsettling. "You're truly beautiful, the emperor is a fortunate man no?"

"Hmm perhaps a trumpet gown, lace, pearls?" Narcissa suggested.

"And white, the purest white. It will compliment your ivory skin perfectly." Madam Galvin continued and Hari had to trust that the two women knew what they were talking about because she had no idea.

Whilst Madam Galvin wrapped her in fabric, her wand flourishing wildly Hari observed the witch. She was fairly old, Hari would say she was late 50s. Greys sprinkled through her blonde hair, her make up light and natural, her eyes focused on her task something Hari could respect her for that. Dress making was an intricate process something Hari would not have the focus, patience or attention to detail this witch had. The wand was stowed away and Madam Galvin began working on the back of the dress by hand.

"Why not use magic?" Hari asked

"I believe that using your hands provides a personal touch to a creation. Magic is a tool, the person is the artist." Madam Galvin explained. "My surprise was great once a received the message to produce you a gown."

"Our history is common knowledge I guess, even turned in to children's bedtime stories although I can't imagine it bringing pleasant dreams." Hari mused

"No though your wedding, your future will tell of a sweeter story yes? Redemption, forgiveness and heroes."

"I guess."

"A brassiere is built into the front of the dress so no need for any straps interrupting the back, let's not forget that it's important what you're wearing under the dress."

"A similar outfit to what Hari is currently wearing?" Amelia asked, Hari wore lace topped stockings, suspender belt and lace knickers. Though she doubted Madam Galvin would suggest the colours, red and gold.

"They're sexy." Madam Galvin admired. "Perfect for unveiling once you're alone with your husband."

"You should get ones Our Lord can undo with his teeth." Luna added and Hari bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, she didn't think Madam Galvin would appreciate her wiggling whilst she was still working on the back of her dress. Hari had tried to see what she was doing, but the mirrors were blurry clearly the witch wanted the dress to be a surprise.

"Fantastic idea Miss Lovegood."

"I'd like a set in every colour.." Hari agreed just as she was about to begin thinking of Tom removing her clothing with his teeth, Madam Galvin stepped away.

"Are you ready Lady Potter?"

"I thought I was until you said that, now I'm nervous." Hari admitted.

"Say yes! We want to see." Amelia ordered and Hari nodded. The spells concealing the dress from the witches were stopped as was the spells hazing the mirrors. "Merlin Hari, the dress is beautiful you look like a queen."

"It's exquisite. You do as Amelia said look like a queen." Narcissa agreed

"I love the back, I love the entire dress but the back is wow." Luna complimented, Hari couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirrors.

The woman in the dress looked like her, but she couldn't believe it was her, she'd overheard witches describing this moment but could never understand that pivotal moment when you see your wedding dress for the first time. The tattoo lace back offered coverage as well revealed some flesh, pearl buttons covered the centre to hid the zip and lead all the way down to a lace train. The dress was classy, in a modern twist with it's form hugging shape, flaring out mid thigh into a delicate train.

"Thank you." Hari said finally, voice thick with emotions that was the only compliment she was able to give.

"It is my pleasure Lady Potter, you are a beautiful Lady, an even more breath-taking bride." Hari wasn't one to accept compliments, couldn't dispute that the dress made her feel beautiful. She had no intention of running anywhere in this dress.


	5. Chapter 5

When Tom awoke he was alone, there was no note and he frowned when he was met with a solid wall when attempting to use the link with Hari.

He had meetings all day and wanted to spend the start of his day with Hari, obviously that was impossible so he showered, dressed and drank a cup of tea in his study before apparating to Hogwarts.

His concern rose when he still couldn't feel her, distracting him from his meetings as he wondered why Hari had disappeared, why she had shut him out. The meetings were to discuss budget, Mcgonagall had left everything a mess and unless he and Hari wanted to keep dipping into their vaults to maintain Hogwarts something needed to be done.

"Farming, there's acres of land currently being unused. We'll grow some of our own food and any leftovers will be given to the orphanages. Research farming, hire people if you need too." Riddle interrupted what was sure to he an argument between Snape and Sinastra.

"That's a brilliant idea." Squeaked Flitwick.

"I'm glad you agree. That's enough for today, you're all giving me a headache." Tom drawled, rising from his chair and out of the conference room before they could attempt to keep him talking. He was going to climb the moving stairs to walk to his office when a ghost floated towards him. Moaning Myrtle. He remembered her as a young witch, before the basilisk had killed her. She was an outcast, picked on and bullied. He hadn't seen her ghost since he took the Headmaster position, she had the opportunity to haunt him and didn't. Instead she remained in the girl's lavatory. Odd girl, odd ghost.

"You must come quickly." Myrtle said

"Speak." Tom ordered and Myrtle whimpered.

"Hari is. Hari is." Myrtle was to skittish and Tom needed her to finish the sentence.

"If you don't want me to exorcise you ghost you'll tell what Hari is."

"Crying, in the chamber." The ghost said before fleeing. Tom apparated to the chamber, he looked in the tunnels, in the office before growling. Hari wasn't here, that blasted ghost had lied to him just as he began to leave the chamber and make good on his threat to exorcise the ghost he realised he hadn't yet checked the basilisk nest.

Hari's back was pressed against the basilisk's corpse, legs curled in front of her, her arms securing them against her chest. Tom moved to sit in front of her and she looked at him briefly with sad wet eyes before looking away.

"Hari." He raised his hand to touch her head before dropping it, she'd hid from him. Maybe she didn't want him to comfort her. "Are you leaving me?"

Hari burst out crying, shaking her head and gripped his trousers in between her fist. Tom couldn't take it anymore and hauled her body closer, as soon as she was in his lap Hari clung to him. Crying apologies, that Tom didn't understand.

"What is it Hari?" Tom asked softly.

"We forgot the charm." Hari sniffed. "I didn't know, I would've been careful but I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Tom gripped her face which she kept trying to burrow into his shoulder. He had no idea what she was talking about and Hari was too upset to tell him. "Let's go home." He stood when he felt Hari nod against his chest, he apparated from the chamber and into their bedroom. Walking through the doorway into their bathroom and began preparing them both a bath.

Hari was quiet as he washed her hair, it was eerie and Tom felt useless. She laid so they were chest to chest and fell asleep. Clearly exhausted, Tom wondered if she had slept at all the previous night. Tom knew this meant he'd have to wait for answers, it made him restless and he had the urge to pace until his witch awoke but Hari wouldn't loosen her grip, wanting his comfort and Tom dried them before climbing into their bed, Hari safe in his arms.

She was watching him as he opened his eyes, dull green eyes peering down at him. His hand rose to stroke her face and she looked away but allowed his touch.

"What happened Hari?"

"I was in the chamber yesterday testing the ward for Godric's hollow and I made a mistake." Hari whispered. "I skipped the safety barrier and I was thrown back. I didn't know."

"You didn't know what Hari?" Tom asked softly, reaching to wipe her falling tears.

"That I was." Hari shook her head, her hands fisting into the sheets and cut off her sentence. "Pregnant, I was pregnant. I killed our baby."

We forgot the charm.

I didn't know.

I'm sorry.

"Oh Hari." Tom said now beginning to understand.

"Please don't tell me it's okay, because it's not. I was reckless and stupid and I killed our baby. I can't look at the basilisk without thinking I killed a part of you, even when I hadn't because it hurts but this time I did. I killed a part of you in the chamber and I want it back." Hari's rant was broken by sobbing sounds and she still refused to look at him.

"Look at me Hari." Tom whispered and she shook her head. "Please." He added and Hari glanced at him, before stilling. Tom was crying, tears fell from his eyes unguarded and she wanted to look away but couldn't. She'd done this.

"I'm sorry."

"Shush." Tom said firmly, "You didn't kill our baby, you didn't know there was a baby. You lost our baby, a part of us and it hurts." Hari just watched him, felt his words tearing at her chest.

Tom sat up and his eyes levelled with her. "They'd of had your unruly hair, my temper and your irresistible green eyes. It hurts that we'll never see them smile, hear them laugh or watch them do accidental magic. They were real for a moment and we didn't know. We couldn't have stopped this. It hurts."

"I'm sorry." Hari repeated, bringing a shaking hand to wipe his tears.

"I'm sorry too." Tom returned. Kissing her brow and pulling her closer. She didn't continue her crying, she felt all cried out, tired and sad.

In three days she was getting married.

Tom had asked her if she wanted to postpone the wedding, she'd asked him if that was what he wanted and he had told her he wanted her to be his wife.

She couldn't understand why, never had.

But her confusion was more now, she'd failed at protecting their baby.

The guilt was crippling.

She visited the basilisk everyday since it had happened. Punishing herself with thoughts of what could have been.

Then she'd lay awake for hours watching Tom sleeping, she hadn't told anyone but Tom, couldn't handle the thoughts of anyone pitying her.

Tom didn't pity her, he understood.

Still he wanted her.

He usually came to lead her away from the basilisk, reassuring her that at least they were okay, that they were stronger together.

She didn't go into the nest today, she sat where she stabbed the diary. Removed the stone from her ring and turned it three times.

"Hari-love." Lily said softly, her appearance was ghost like. As was her Dad's, they weren't really there but this was all she had. Could ever have on them.

"Mum." Her lip trembled but no tears fell.

"Prongslet. We thought you'd never use it."

"Me neither." Hari admitted.

"We are so proud of you Hari. So proud." James Potter said, Lily nodding. They sat In front of her, pressed against each other. Together even in death.

"I thought you'd hate me." Hari said chewing on the inside of her cheek because she had. Wondered what her parents thought of her decisions, they sacrificed themselves and she was going to marry their murderer in three days.

"Never. We were fooled by Dumbledore, you and Tom well you're stronger, braver then we ever were. You weren't fooled, you survived and now it's your time to live, time to be happy."

"Prank him always though Prongslet." James told her, wincing when Lily elbowed him.

"You know your husband to be spoke to us before he gave you that ring?" Lily asked smirking knowingly, Hari hadn't known.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, Tom chose to do that the traditional way of asking the bride's parents for permission. Didn't wait before-" Her Dad's rant was cut off by her mum's hand covering his mouth.

"Don't be a hypocrite James Potter!" Lily chided and Hari laughed, this was all bizarre. Before cringing because surely her parents hadn't watched her and Tom ALL the time. She didn't want to think of her parents watching when she had sex.

"We leave but really Hari in the Headteachers office!" James chided.

"You're only annoyed you didn't think of it."

"Merlin." Hari said covering her hands with her face. The memory, the day they forgot the charm. Her mood dropped immediately, she saw Lily reach out as if to touch her and hated that she couldn't.

"Hari-love. Bad things happen to good people and there's no word to describe parents who lose a child. It's a hard, horrible reality that the world is cruel and cold. Its okay to grieve for what could have been, for your loss but get up and hold Tom close because the world is colder alone." Lily said soothingly.

"The ache never goes away, your baby was real. The what ifs are your imagination, don't hold on to them too tightly." James added.

"I miss you, both of you and I'm sorry." Hari said, knowing she couldn't keep them here to much longer.

"Don't be, we'd do it all over again for you." James confirmed.

"You beautiful brave lady are worth it. We'll be with you always in here." Lily said softly pointing at Hari's chest, her heart and Hari nodded. Then they were gone.

She wanted Tom.

Placing the stone back into the ring, she wiped her face before walking out of the chamber. It was lunch time so she knew that Tom would be in the Great Hall, she'd barely been seen recently and when she had most people steered clear.

Stared at her wondering why she hadn't even mustered a fake smile for the world.

Her Aurors had taken to leaving all messages, reports to Clara.

So her walking into the Great Hall caused more of a reaction then it did usually. She only had eyes for Tom, who'd stopped talking to Lucius to watch her.

She stepped up the dais.

Tom followed her steps.

Only relaxing when she smiled.

Lucius made to stand but she didn't stop until she was next to Tom's chair, she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Can we go home?"

Tom eyes inspected every inch of her face before nodded. Turning to look at Snape who nodded though he to wondered at her sudden change.

Tom stood, she slipped her hand into his as they left the hall.

Together.

Tom watched her pleased but confused and that's why Hari was smiling because Tom's confused face was adorable.

"I went to the chamber today." Hari informed him, Tom eyes narrowed because he knew why she went down there and if he could ban her from ever stepping foot into the chamber again he would. "Not the nest."

"Hari." Hari silenced him with a finger to his lip, she was straddling him on their sofa, in their living room, in their home. Home was where ever Tom was, the manor was Potter Manor.

"Let me finish." Hari sighed. "I sat where I stabbed your diary." Tom pushed her finger away, eyes narrowing almost into slits and she sighed again.

"Hari you can't-"

"Shut up Riddle I'm talking." Hari snapped and Tom growled but did as he was told.

"I used the stone." Hari informed him, his eyes moved to her ring then back to her face and she nodded. "I saw my parents and you're real."

Tom opened his mouth again and she prepared to snap again until he closed it.

"My parents were real, our baby was real and I don't have to forget them, I won't. You're real, living, breathing and I realised why it hurts so much. I love you Tom Riddle, I'm in love with you and you're real and I want to love you, all of you forever." Hari told him, his eyes grew impossibly wide and the grip on her hip became painful. Hari knew no one had ever said those words to him, that he didn't think anyone ever could really know him, really love him. She did.

The realisation had been startling, the pain worse because she blamed herself for losing their baby.

Part of her still did.

Grief wasn't easy.

They'd get through it, together.

"Hari."

"I love you Tom, I didn't tell you this so you'd say it back. One day you will, one day you'll comprehend what you're feeling. Until then I will tell you everyday." Hari interrupted, she kissed him. It was slow, soft and coaxing.

"What if I-" Tom said gritting his teeth because he wanted to give her that.

"I'm Hari Potter." Hari said like it would sooth his doubts, Tom chuckled and pushed their mouths back together.

Draco Malfoy was still on desk duty, she'd been watching him since she assigned him too it. He still sneered, Hari was beginning to think it was more of a habit he'd picked up as a child that stayed with him rather then showing displeasure to everything.

His wife, Astoria Greengrass was less cold then her older sister. She'd suffered a life threatening illness, the cause a curse placed on her ancestors before she was born. Hari had found the cure, with her second chance at life Astoria trained to become a healer, she worked at St Mungo's in the Spell Damage department.

Hari looked at the wizard in front of her, who shifted beneath her gaze. Tom had escorted her to her office this morning, yesterday they had reconnected. Hari's mind felt lighter, she hadn't healed the bruises he'd made with his teeth. Draco was already at the office, sat working the Granger case. He was double, triple checking that every avenue had been investigated. The file he copied was covered in alterations.

"Your findings on Granger's case?" Hari asked.

"You removed evidence, hid something." He stated, Hari nodded.

"Not something, someone. For their safety." Hari admitted. "Anything else?"

"You're petitioning for her magic to be removed, for her to waste away in Azkaban as a muggle. She deserves it." Draco said harshly, his disgust directed at Granger not Hari.

"She does. Attempting to harvest magic from minors in the hopes of using it." Hari tapped her desks with her fingers and shook her head. "That wasn't why I called you in here. In two days I'm getting married, you arranged the security for the wedding it's impressive. Thank you."

Draco inclined his head. "That's not necessary ma'am."

"It is, whilst I will be available if an emergency occurs I will be mostly unreachable for a week. I want you to be Deputy Head Auror in my absence, when I return provided all goes smoothly I will be willing to offer the position permanently." Hari informed him.

Draco gaped before recovering. "Thank you Ma'am."

"Call me Hari, hearing ma'am constantly will make me crazy. Your instructions are already in your office, familiarise yourself with them. Any questions, approach me before my wedding preferably." Hari said. Draco nodded.

"Thank you Hari."

"I arrived home to find it empty." Tom drawled from her office door. Hari had darkened her office preferring to work by the light of her lamp. Tom saw her leaned over scribbling on parchment, her tongue peaking out as her quill worked furiously from left to right.

"Almost finished, promise." Hari said not taking her eyes of her parchment, Tom moved to loom over to look on what she was working on.

"You want to harvest the basilisk." Tom said bewildered.

"Basilisk skin suits, robes. For my Aurors. I've already contacted someone who will be able to make them, they apparently can procure more but the cost will be far cheaper if I send them what we have."

"You're sure?" Tom asked, Hari had been oddly attached to the basilisk since she was twelve.

"I am and now that I possibly have a deputy I'll begin training sessions." Hari decided.

"You amaze me." Tom murmured and Hari looked up at him, a shy smile and a faint blush. Tom took her hand and pulled her up from her chair, she went willingly. Wrapping her arms around his waist, her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"I love you Tom." Tom smiled, he didn't think he'd ever tire of hearing those words from her. They had forever. "Take me home."

"Yes wife."

"Two days." Hari whispered. Tom kissed her softly.

"Semantics." He apparated away to the sound of Hari's laughter echoing in her dark now empty office.


	6. Chapter 6

Today marked the first year of being Lady Potter-Riddle. Married, she was married! Still not quite believing that she’d found love, friendship, happiness with someone unexpected. Tom Riddle, ruler of magical Britain, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her husband. 

She rolled over to face him, her fingers twirling softly in his hair as eyes flickered at her touch. They had decided to take a small trip to Italy to mark their anniversary and Hari had dropped a bombshell as soon as they arrived. She had planned to refuse wine with her meals, Tom would have noticed, she would’ve smiled and told him, calmly. Instead she’d freaked out and blurted it out as soon as they’d landed by portkey at the cabin.

“You’re..” Tom had asked, eyes wide and Hari had taken the look on his face as disappointment and then cried. Tom was quick to assure he was happy, just surprised and then he’d knelt in front of her, placed his hands on her stomach and it was the oddest feeling. Tom’s magic didn’t just react to hers, but their baby’s. The look of awe on Tom’s face was enough to soothe her worries. 

When they’d eventually ended up in their bedroom, Tom had stripped her down laid her out on the bed and worshipped every inch of her body until she was a puddle of need, want. When they finally went to sleep his hand strayed to her stomach as he spooned her. She felt complete.

Their first year had been hectic, crazy. Managing to spend time together whilst they had high priority jobs was difficult but every night they’d sleep in the same bed and in the morning they’d eat breakfast together. They made it work.

Hermione Granger's trial had of course received a lot of backlash, but the end result was expected. She was publically judged by magic in view of thousands who had travelled to witness her punishment. Her magic was stripped from her and she was transported to spend the rest of her days in the highest security cells in Azkaban. Though Hari doubted she would have survived long.

Draco Malfoy, her deputy head auror had welcomed his first son Scorpius only a month ago and although she had offered he only took two weeks off for paternity. Though she had witnessed him leave the ministry to see his wife and newborn son numerous times a week, Hari couldn’t deny him after all it had not affected his work.

Severus Snape, had finally let go of the guilt of her Mother’s death and as she learnt recently been dating a witch, a Professor at Beaubaxons. 

Life was different, life was good.   
The only direction she’d run now, was towards Tom Riddle.

“I will admit that I thought we would have a quiet year coming.” Tom said noticing her far away thoughts.

“Baby’s aren’t quiet Tom.” 

“No they’re not.” Tom agreed, his fingers skimming her stomach. “I assume silencing charms on babys would be inappropriate.”

“Obviously.” 

“Hmm. I had planned on snowboarding with you today but in your condition I don’t think that would be a good idea.” 

“You’re not going to do that.” Hari huffed. “I’m pregnant not sick and I’m a witch remember?”

“Yes.” Tom said begrudgingly.

“Then I will protect our baby. I won’t do, last time. It was an accident. I didn’t know.” 

“Hari, love I know. I didn’t mean to make your feel as though I doubt you. I trust you, I love you. I’m just possessive, protective over what is mine.” 

“I’m aware.” Hari smiled. “You think I haven’t noticed that every piece of jewellery you’ve given me has protection spells? My clothing?”

“You’ve never complained.” Tom grumbled 

“You love me.” Hari said softly.

“Always." Hari leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips, not that she succeeded. Tom was addictive as soon as their lips touched he pulled her so she was pressing against him his hands wandering up her side.


End file.
